


Metallic

by Kelly_jo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bad Humor, Borderline Rape, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, If You Squint - Freeform, In a way, Knotting, M/M, Making Up, Masterbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Of suicide, Omega Peter Parker, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter admires the FUCK out of Tony Stark, Peter has a blood kink, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexting, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Urination, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade hears voices, Wade is 18, Wade is low key childish, Wade's voices are intune with his Rut, Wolverine's real name is James Logan Howlett, X-ray Vision, aunt may is over portective, masterbating, mentioned - Freeform, non con, peter is 16, surprise rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: Peter finds out he is an omega and so does a certain alpha, an un planned heat and a locked boys restroom and some fun ensues, but what comes after the heat may be more then that bargain forim bad at summaries





	1. I'll Drink from the Toilet if They Want Me To

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic of these two !! please enjoy

"I'm truly sorry Parker, but you are an omega."

 

That's all Peter Parker heard before he ran out the doctor's office, leaving his stunned Aunt May to apologize and finish up paper work as he sprinted into the streets. Running in no direction in particular, all he knew was that he needed to get away, perhaps from the inevitable truth that he was no longer the beta he always thought he was, now he was on the bottom of the food chain of society. An omega, on top of being middle class, a nerd, a weakling. Tears trickled down his face as his lungs tried to fuel his body to keep up the pace, all while thinking of when the high school he went to finds out will the bullying be ten times worse than they already were.

 

Peter found a tree in a near by park to sit under as his brain raced through all the pro's an cons of this new development. Unfortunately there were mostly cons, the only pro would be that he will have better senses than those of a beta. He wept into his hands thinking of what his bully alphas will be like when they catch wind of his new stench. God, why wasn't he a beta? And if he always was supposed to be one then why did it wait so long to present?

 

None of his questions had answers, but after a while he knew he needed to get back home, his Aunt May was probably already worried sick, then a knew fear arose. Was she going to be even  more protective now that he was a pathetic omega? His life was over....

 

****

 

He had a long talk with his Aunt May. He was informed that his first heat was going to be intense since it took him so long to present, the doctor told her that this type of thing was extremely rare, most people present by thirteen, Peter was already sixteen. The doctor recommended finding an experience beta, or even a close alpha to spend it with and gave her pills to give to Peter after his heat to prevent pregnancy. He also prescribed suppressants to start taking after his heat finished so that he can get on a schedule, also helps prevent unplanned pregnancies. He even recommended her picking up a sent gland collar so that if he were to go into heat unexpectedly he won't have to worry about being forced claimed.

 

"There is no way I am wearing this." He stated flatly, looking at the metal and leather material with disgust in his eyes.

 

His aunt smiled, sympathy written all over her face, "I know this is going to be an adjustment but we need to make sure you are safe."

 

Peter grinded his teeth before tossing the collar onto their dining room table, "Adjustment is an understatement! My whole life has just been turned upside down! How am I going to live like this? As a, as an..Darn it! I don't even want to say it." His eyes burned with more tears as he collapsed back into his seat. "I'm sorry for yelling...I just.."

 

"No honey!" She stood, running to comfort her nephew, "Don't be sorry, this is not your fault." After calming the boy down she returned to her own seat and leaned forward to put his hands in hers, "Listen Peter we don't know when your heat will hit, I suggest, well the doctor suggested that you take some time off from school till after you get through your first heat."

 

That brought Peter into focus, "NO!" He waved off her already prepared protest with his own," I am not going to let this ruin everything I have worked for, I have classes and projects that I need to focus on, I will worry about the, the whatever," _I still can't believe this is real,"_ When it comes." He walked away from her to head towards his room.

 

She rose with him, her worry ever present in her voice, "Peter I don't think you understand your situation, what if you go into heat at school? You don't know what those alphas will do, they are young like you and will not be able to help themselves."

 

Peter stopped, listening to the pain in her voice, "I will be fine, goodnight." He needed sleep, he no longer had the energy to argue anymore. He stripped down and climbed into his bed, covering himself up trying to clear his mind of this day, this horrible day.

 

_I don't even know when I will go into heat, there is no reason to worry now. I bet they are just over exaggerating it anyway._

 

With those final thoughts Peter let himself drift into a deep sleep.

 

*****

 

Peter went to school the next day, shaking off more of his aunt's protests, he did compromise with taking the collar with him at least and putting it in his back park. She also bathed him in a cloud of suppressant spray. He was near an asthma attack by the time she was finally satisfied, being a beta she really couldn't tell if his scent was changing or not. Peter felt normal other than his own mind panicking, thinking in the back of his mind that any second he could be a whiney, begging mess. Though after a few uneventful classes he started to relax. Those he did notice that he was able to now smell each an every alpha that was sitting near him. He almost thought it was cool, on a scientific level anyway, it also made him uneasy. Some smells he actually liked and some he really didn't. All while praying that they didn't smell him.

 

He reached his trigonometry class and sat down thanking God that he only had one more class after this one. Though everything has been going fine so far, he felt really on edge. Like he was ready for something, that he was ready to pounce or flea at any given moment. The teacher started class after the bell, reviewing where the class, well other than Peter that is, struggled with the most recent test when the door swung open. Peter usually never pays attention to the late arrivals to class but his nose got onslaught with a strong, masculine, rich scent of alpha. It smelled metallic, Peter wasn't sure why that was making his mouth salivate but it was. He covered his nose subtly trying to stop any more wafts of that addicting scent, though it was too late.

 

His body felt tingly. His clothes felt tighter, the feeling making his breath hitch. He bit his lip and gained control back. Shaking it off he looked towards the alpha student. He seized up at the sight of just who that delicious scent belonged to. Wade W. Wilson. The top alpha of the entire school. He was what you expect the perfect alpha to be. Tall, broad, strong, handsome, no, sexy, surprisingly smart, quarterback of his high school. He was what you dreamed of, other than the outrageous sense of humor and the fact sometimes you would catch Wade talking to himself and jerking his head every once in a while like he heard something over his shoulder. Peter was taken back on how all of a sudden the change in the guys scent, _was it always this intense? No_ _way_. He didn't even know Wade was in this class till right now. _Damn, am I really that dense?_

 

"Sorry teach, really had to pee and I only use the bathroom on the left side of the building." Wade said in a cheerful, non caring tone. walking towards his seat as he bumped knuckles with a fellow football player. Peter was relieved and disappointed to know Wade's seat was in the back of the class to the far left, while Peter sat in the front in the right corner. That didn't stop Peter's senses relaying the message of just how far the alpha was, his scent still felt like he were mere inches away.

 

The teacher bit the bait, annoyed and ready to get it over with, "And why do you only use that bathroom Wilson?"

 

The alpha plopped at his desk, dropping his bag to the floor. "Rumors say if you go in the right stall, you can find Narnia, but so far I've only found a gloryhole. But I'm still hopeful."

 

The snickers of the class erupted, not a blown out laugh but enough to send the teacher farther into annoyance. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the disruption and began the review, Peter tried his hardest to pay attention but he could not hear a single word. His mind focusing on the smell in the air, so metallic, and it had a familiarity that Peter couldn't yet place. He did know that he wanted more of it, bathe in it. The most inappropriate thoughts ran through his mind and he quickly shook them away before biting his knuckle subtly to prevent a groan come from his throat. Swallowing it deep. Suddenly he felt hot, and sweaty. His pants felt wet. Making him shift uncomfortably but the movement sent a jolt up his spine. His senses rising higher and higher. He bit harder on his knuckle gaining control back over his body and mind. No one seemed to notice but Peter does not think that will last for long, he was going into heat and going into heat fast.

 

He stood, ignoring the confused stares of the class as he gathered his items and made a b-line fore the door, cutting off the teachers attempt to ask what was wrong as he just slams the door behind him. He runs quickly as he can to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him before checking every stall to make sure they were empty. He breathed a sigh of relief being alone, the feeling abruptly changed with a wave of arousal coming from deep within his abdomen and once more he felt himself leak slick. He went into the farthest stall from the door as he sat on the toilet, pulling out his phone to scan the internet on ways to fend off your heat till you got to safety or some shit.

 

He was highly disappointed when most of the results were get to a safe place then call authorities for help. He could not do that. Then the whole school would know that he was now an omega. He hadn't even told his two friends yet, nor did he think he even wanted to tell Ned or MJ about this anytime soon. Omegas weren't shamed but a male-omega was almost unheard of, extremely rare, he didn't want to look more like an oddity than his intelligence already did.

 

He did find a few searches that said reaching orgasm quickly sometimes gets you through the first big wave of our heat then the calm should give you enough time to make it to your desired location of safety, but this was highly NOT recommended. Stating that many omegas get attacked during their flea. He decided that was his best option. He shook as another glob of slick leaked further into his pants, and Peter knew he needed to remove them before they get further ruined. He pulled the jeans off, hissing at the denim scraping his skin. Once free he practically ripped the soaked boxers off, discarding both pieces of clothing to the floor. Next to his school bag.

 

He looked down, seeing his dick standing at attention. It was harder than Peter has been in his whole life, and he has had plenty of morning wood. It dribbled a pearl of precome out the tip. He carefully placed his hand around his cock and cried out in pain, letting go. He was far too sensitive to give himself a handjob. Then an ache from deep inside rumbled it's way to the surface. Sitting back on the toilet, letting his legs open wider as he reached past his cock, rubbing experimentally around his rim. Peter Parker has never once thought about touching his hole before, never once thought of himself as gay, though now that he was an omega it wasn't considered gay wanting something in your ass, but the thought of the alpha from class made him thrust his index finger deep inside. He couldn't stop the moan that went passed his lips. He internally thanked God that it was still class hour so the halls should be empty.

 

It felt satisfying having his finger in there but the satisfaction was short-lived when the ache remained. He started slowing pulling out then pushing back in, figuring out slowly what he liked till the desire for more beat out his curiosity. He needed to cum, and cum now. He sped up his pace, something telling him it wasn't enough. He pushed another finger in, arching off the toilet as he felt the stretch and more slick coat his fingers. His breathing was heavy and he felt a fog of heat drape itself over his body.

 

It still was not enough, he thrusted his digits in as fast as he could, then started lifting his hips to meet his finger. He was so close, thanking his foresight to do this on the porcelain as the excess slick dripped from him and into the water. His chest felt tight, His whole body felt tight. So wound up, he needed release. Desperate he forced a third finger in and the stretch was so good. Peter cried out, blushing at his feminine sounds, and how they echoed in the empty restroom. He accelerated his pace. Fucking himself on his fingers, the sound of wet sleltches every time he got his finger in deep. Slick splashed out around them. The smell of omega arousal filling up the room, the scent block spray being over powered.

 

He needed to ignore the embarrassment of it all, his rational brain trying to surface but his omega was starting to think about the alpha that triggered all this, and how good that metallic scent smelled. He focused on the memory, it was so vivid that he almost could smell it now. He kept up his brash pace, begging for his body to just cum already. Peter closed his eyes and chased the pleasure, the memory, then other thoughts of the alpha that he could remember. Like Wade playing football, or the glances Peter took of him in the hallway. He had to admit the guy was attractive. He could remember Wade wore a red shirt one day, and you could see every define muscle. Peter chased every single memory no matter how small they were to add them to his fantasy of getting off to Wade.

 

Peter thought he was loosing his mind as a waft of the metallic and masculine scent of the alpha hit his nose, wondering if this was the powers of his heat, the ability to be this lost in the fantasy of wanting be fucked. Finally he was feeling the build of a possible orgasm, Peter felt that he needed a push, he felt so empty, his fingers weren't big enough even though his hole had been a virgin and never had had anything in there before his instincts were telling him that his fingers were not right. He needed…he needed..

 

"Damn it…I just wanna cum…" He spoke out into the air, "What do I need to do?" He arched his back trying to find a better angle. Wade's smile drifted into his mind, the one Peter seen from a far, only a few times because to be honest Peter paid little attention to the alpha, or any of the popular students to be honest. Too concerned with his studies than the ends and outs of the social hierarchy but now, he wished he had. Wished he studied every aspect of the alpha than the metric systems or whatever. He wished it was _his_ fingers inside and not his own, wished that something else was inside him, wished for… "Wa-Wade…please…" He liked the sound of the alpha's name coming from his own lips. He wiggled his digits differently and pressed hard on a bundle of nerves deep inside. He screamed and felt his cock pulsate, dripping precome all over himself. His wrist felt tired but he kept going, trying to hit that spot dead on.

 

He was about to reach it, reach the climax his body desperately needed when the stall door slammed open.

 

Peter stilled. His breath caught in his throat. Fingers still firmly inside his ass, legs spread open wide. Slick dripping, body flushed and covered in a shining blanket of sweat. He couldn't believe it, with his senses so heightened by his heat he would of bet his life on being able to of known that someone else was this close. His eyes were blown wide when his vision fully came into focus. He wanted the world to implode on its self at the reality that he was face to face with Wade Wilson.

 

Brown eyes locked onto blue. The smell of omega heat was thick in the air, the sprays were completely overpowered, then that metallic scent that Peter was growing so wanton of came flooding through his nose, choking him. The alpha looked so huge standing in the stall. He was towering over him, breathing heavy. The alpha's features looked sharp but their was an inner dialog happening inside the teen's head for sure. He even twisted his head to the side, mumbling something that Peter's shocked little being missed because there was a whine about to erupt. The alpha growled softly and Peter did not know if it was at him or what ever voice the other was hearing but his omega answered with a whine.

 

"This is unexpected, like finding a clean needle in a strip club. A male omega? I've never had one before." His voice was deep even though he was trying to give it some humor the heat pheromones were doing what they were meant to do. "God you smell delicious, like a fresh baked pie, or maybe cake…no wait, like a fresh stack of pancakes. Mmm, makes me want to take a bite out of you." The alpha twitched to his right again, "No…No. I'm not gonna bite him, you gotta woo…..shut it, I am good at wooing!"

 

Peter was torn between trying to haul ass out of there or getting on all fours and letting the alpha mount him. He was ashamed at the choice he preferred, that’s when his head tried to clear a little and he yanked his fingers out himself while trying to cover his privates up, making a distress noise at the hollow feeling and another crashing wave of heat, responding to an alpha now being so close, but Peter needed to keep it together. "How, how did you-how did you get in here?"

 

Wade smiled at the attempt for the omega trying to cover himself, he let out his own pheromones trying to calm the other, squatting down so that they were eye level. Peter shifted away but not really considering he was trapped in a stall, in heat, with a very attractive and desirable alpha. "Oh, I swiped the key off the janitor like a while ago, haha, never thought I'd need it for this, okay actually I needed it for a hello kitty party that I threw a while back, sorry it was invite only. However," The alpha looked over the omega making Peter shiver, his gaze felt like real hands caressing is already heated skin. "I'll make sure you get invited to every party I throw in the future if you let me have a taste of you?"

 

The young teen felt his blood run cold, _the alpha is asking if he could taste me?_ They meet eyes again and all Peter's will power is thrown out the window as the gush of slick came out his loosened hole, if you listen carefully you could hear the drops hitting the water of the toilet. The smell of alpha arousal was making its way into every sense he had, it smelled so unbelievably good. His mind felt as if he were drunk, like when his Aunt May let him have a glass of cheap champagne she bought to celebrate his science festival state win. One glass got him tipsy, he thought that if he drank the bottle would be how he felt right now. "You smell….you smell so good."

 

A groan left the alpha and he scratched his short cut brown hair. "You like my smell? I usually am told that I can smell repulsive considering what it reminds people of."

 

"So good." Peter's face feels hot, he couldn’t help but tell the alpha just how much he likes it, "So good."

 

There was a seeable shiver Wade gave and his eyes started to dilate, "Don't toy with me," His tone dropped a couple notches making the omega freeze at the unintentional command. "I don’t like being lied to baby boy. You know damn well I smell like blood."

 

His mind cliqued. Its so familiar because it smell of blood…blood. He has smelled blood so much, his uncle got shot in front of him, there was so much blood….thats why he… Tears welled up in the boy's eye's, they were tears of grief. As one fell the strongest wave of his heat hit him. All the desire and want and _ache_ was now at an all time high. He lost full control, his omega taking the wheel like a mad man. He lunged at the alpha burying his face into the strong neck where the scent was the strongest, inhaling like it was the only oxygen there was left in the world. Peter's dick still hard and somehow long forgotten was now rubbing against the older teens shirt, staining it. Peter sat on the alpha's lap wrapping his tone arms around the bigger male to make sure they wouldn't get separated. He accidently rubbed his bottom on the jeans Wade was wearing. The pressure sent a pulsation up his spine. Peter whined, pleading with Wade's alpha to give him what his body craved.

 

The alpha was frozen in shock, taken back by the omega throwing himself at him, he shook his head to recover. Peter moaned when the strong hands grabbed his still bare hips, trying to stop the omega's wild grinding. "Whoa baby boy, you weren't joking. This is fucking hot." The alpha grinded up into Peter and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, he has been turned on and chasing release for such a long time, he was going about to lose his mind if he didn't cum soon. The smell was making the alpha hard as a rock in his pants. "Damn, just tell me how bad you want it and I'll give it to you."

 

Peter stopped moving at Wade's words. He was asking for verbal consent and that made the inner nerd relax a little, thinking how sweet it actually was, any other alpha wouldn't of bothered or simply taken the situation itself as consent. And the rumbling vibrations that were coming deep from the alpha's chest vibrated through the omega's smaller form, turning him on further as if it were possible. "Please, Wa-Wade….alpha…can I have your… your…?" Peter buried his face back in the other's neck so he couldn't see as he whispered to Wade, "Can I have your knot?"

 

The control Wade had dissipated into thin air as he manhandled Peter with a firm hand, somehow not strong enough to cause harm but it was a warning to submit. "Such a good boy, asking me so sweet like." Peter groaned at the praise, it felt so good to be praised. His cock leaked even more, he wondered if it would fall off if he did not cum soon. Peter wanted to curl a bit in disgust however, when his cheek got pressed into the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Braced on his knees as experienced hands positioned his body in the desired pose the alpha was searching for. His ass was fully exposed, the cool air of the room making him feel a chill. He looked back and a pleased cry came from the sight of the strong alpha shifting close from behind, getting between the spread legs, forcing them a bit wider to accommodate the large body of the alpha.

 

Peter felt the slick drip down his thighs, his cock feeling heavy. Peter was getting impatient, he was getting tired of waiting on release. "Hurry, need, need." Aloud smack echoed off the stalls, and a growl of warning made Peter's body go limp in submission, more slick dribbled out, releasing scents to try and calm the unpleased alpha.

 

"Now baby boy, you don't rush your alpha, but since this is your first time being bad you only get one smack, do it again and you'll get more." A warm, calloused hand rubbed where the red mark appeared on his skin. Peter whimpered a little bit before pressing back on the palm, locking eyes with the alpha trying to plead for mercy. "Oh man, you are like winning a jackpot after finding a ticket on the street. I mean I come to take a wiss and discover an omega begging for me. What are the odds…wait, no you idiot he is not the secret gloryhole….no seriously look, he looks like a virgin…no..stop it! You are killing my mood."

 

Peter was getting annoyed with the alpha's inner conversation, trying not to displease the alpha further and push things along by letting another whine and thinking about some lines he heard from a few porns he watched before. "I'll be good alpha, please, please fuck me with your cock." He arched his back breathing through his mouth after, his face felt on fire with the horror of what he just said. He will have to ashamed later, right now he had something more important to think about.

 

The blunt tip lined up to the soaked entrance, and then the alpha thrusted inside without warning. Peter screamed silently at the feeling of being filled up so fast, his fingers were only half the size of the cock that was now firmly placed inside. He dug his nails into the tile in vain trying to get away from the mix of striking pain and maddening pleasure. Then without warning or being touched Peter Parker finally came. Harder than he ever had in his whole teenage life. "Oh sweet Mother Teresa that’s tight! So tight. Fuck....Shit." The alpha leaned forward and Peter gagged on the drool in his mouth, the head felt as if it was pressed in his new channel that he had somewhat scanned over in his omega 101 searches. That meant Wade was large enough to tough his womb. Boy did his omega instincts love that and just because he dropped the biggest load he ever had on the tile of his high school's restroom floor he was still rock hard, though not as painful. The slick dripped around the alpha cock in his ass and the chanting of more, more, more, being echoes in his head as he pushed back his hips.

 

The impatient movement earned him another smack to the unmarked cheek, this time they didn't stop, "What did I say about being a good boy? And what's this?" Each word was followed by a harsh slap before the hand reached around and felt his over sensitive cock that made peter wither and moan in over stimulation as the large cock shifted in impossibly deeper. "You came, came without your alpha's permission? Such." Wade pulled back slowly. Like he was trying to make sure Peter felt every single vein in the large muscle. "A naughty." He stopped pulling out right before his tip could pull out, now keeping a bruising grip on the omega's hips. "Omega." The nerd will have marks to examine later, "and naughty omega's get." With a deep growl, Wade slammed in, "Punished." Peter jerked and whimpered to no avail, Wade didn't stop, instead pulling out and slamming back in over and over, creating a harsh and brisk pace.

 

Peter cried, moaned and gasped, body feeling amazing. His omega preening to the addicting sensation of having a strong alpha mounting him, arms flailing as each hard slam moved him across the tile. Reaching for anything to brace himself on, he ended up  having to raise up, holding the toilet. Ignoring the unsanitary situation. The alpha started talking, not to him, "Oh man, no, that would be gross…sorta....at least not this time…..no I won't say it. Fuck man, okay okay." Peter wanted to know but when the alpha hovered his mouth near his ear, "My friends think I should make you drink like a dog out the toilet but I think it might be pushing too much on you…this time." Peter should be objecting to the repulsive and horrendous idea of drinking toilet bowl water but Wade's deep voice had a way of making it sound enticing if it meant he pleased his alpha. The promise of another time also made his omega moan in happiness.

 

He heard his voice, though he didn’t believe what he said, "If…if it pleases them I'll do it, I'll do it for my alphas," Since it seemed that Wade had others in that gorgeous head of his then that meant he should address them all.

 

The pounding stopped and Peter looked back, fear on his face thinking that he may of said something wrong then the pleased scent radiating off his alpha relaxed him. The somewhat crazed look made Peter unable to look away before Wade's facial expression relaxed and he chuckled, "Oh man, baby boy you are so perfect," A gentler roll of his hips as he reached around the others wrecked body before pulling Peter back till the smaller boy was practicly on the Alpha's lap. The hips rocked up into the waiting, wet heat. Pressing Peter's cervix, prodding it open, making him groan and cry in pleasure. "No one has ever spoke to them, they are almost speechless. No more punishments, I'm going to blow your mind, make you beg to stay mine forever."

 

Peter went limp in the alpha's arms and let himself be maneuvered till he was flushed to the alpha's chest, head leaned back on Wade's shoulder, giving Wade access to his scent gland, full submission. Arms at his sides, strong hands gripping under his knees to hold him wide open as the large cock was fucked up into him, the new angle made a new rush of sweet fluids and that's when Peter felt the knot kissing his rim with every thrust, the slow and calculated rhythm perfect, Peter was losing his sanity, drool running down his chin, cock drenched in precom, till it dripped over his balls, adding to the other mess of liquids surely ruining the alpha's jean. Peter forgot how to speak, how to think, how to control his body, this heat was going to kill him. He didn't notice the bell ringing over the intercom or the reason why Wade began thrusting in earnestly while cursing and whispering sweet things like, "Such a good omega" "So wet, all for me" "This is mine now, going to make it mine permanently," Wade's teeth grazed the raised flesh of Peter's sweat gland making him whimper, "This is mine, do you want that? To be mine?"

 

Peter responded with a voice not his own, it sounded like a stranger, "Yes, yours, yours, alpha! Please make me yours!"

 

Peter barely heard the door to the boy's restroom be busted open because in that moment the knot finally popped inside with a loud slelch and sharp fangs and teeth tore into his neck. He screamed at the top of his lungs, coming harder than the last time, clamping down on the locked in knot, his insides spasming around it. His eyes rolled back and white splotches played through his vision as cum filled his womb with an unbelievable amount. His intense heat being fully sated for the first time since it started. He glanced around seeing the despair and concern on the faces of staff members rushing in and as he lost consciousness he heard the warning growl come from his alpha, letting the others know that Peter was his…

 

 

++++

 

Peter woke up in agony and sorrow with seeing he was alone. He wanted to weep because where was his alpha, wait, my alpha? He was alone and surrounded by chemical smells that made his stomach clench. He felt like hurling when the door opened. Peter pulled his blankets tighter as he laid back down, trying to hide for some unknown reason. with the loud noises of an argument, "You can't go in there!" His aunt May's voice, followed by a male's, "Sorry, not sorry. He is mine now, and if I want to see my claimed omega then I will." Peter watched as his Aunt pushed the alpha aggressively, "Its cause you took advantage of him!" A growl was Wade's response though it was cut short, "Hey he sent me into rut, it wasn't my fault. "

 

Peter crawled from under the blankets. "Hi."

 

Wade turned from his aunt and looked back to the claimed omega, giving him a warm smile, "Hello baby boy." He was about to say something else but Peter's aunt shoulder checked him as she ran to the side of the bed hugging and crying over Peter, "Are you alright? If you want that, that brute alpha out of here then give the word."

 

Peter was very overwhelmed and really didn't know what to do, him and Wade never even communicated before this and he wasn’t sure what to say to him right now, so appeased his aunt for now, "Um Wade…can you leave me and my aunt alone for right now? I need time to figure out what's going on."

 

Peter regretted it instantly at the visible pain on the alpha's face, but the guy smiled, though it was very forced, "Oh okay. I get it." He turned away, Peter felt a lump in his throat, the plead for Wade to stay right on the tip of his tongue. Right before Wade left he spoke something that hurt something deep inside the omega, "It was too good to be true." as the alpha left the younger could tell that he had started arguing with the voices, his aunt May was trying to comfort him but he didn’t hear a single word just trying to hold back the tears.

 

He was a robot the rest of his hospital stay, the doctors telling him that he will be fine and had him take the morning after pill. The doctors stated the bond would break as long as they had no contact and so he was placed on house arrest by his aunt till the connection was gone, which should only take a few weeks for it being so new. So for the next few weeks Peter wept in his room, he locked her out because he didn't want to lash out at her. The breaking of bond was a pain he wished on no enemy. This was worse than his uncle dying, and that was excruciating. But soon the scars healed, to a faint shadow. His body healing the ruined mark away and the hurt and feeling of abandonment disappeared. He was cleared to return to school and his life. When he did people looked at him with knowing eyes but they said nothing. They all looked at him with pity for being an omega. No one spoke of the incident, not even his friends but what he noticed most of all was the absence of Wade Wilson.

 

He had been missing classes most of the time Peter was out, and Peter found out that when he was there he was an asshole and aggressive. Though he got back to normal and was showing back up everyday but he was avoiding Peter, even to the point he switched classes to make sure they weren't in the same room. Peter felt that it was for the best anyway though their was a small voice that called for the alpha deep in his mind, Peter ignored it.

 

A few more weeks passed and Peter started getting sick everyday during first period. He kept it together though, forcing the nausea down or puking during passing period, when he told MJ she giggled and said it was nerves then made a joke about pregnancy and that made Peter pale.

 

That day he stopped at the store on the way home and grabbed a pregnancy test and using it in the bathroom of the convenience store, He waited with so much anxiety and biting his lip when the timer went off. Slowly he looked at the test, tears leaking down the sides of his cheeks…..the positive sign seemed to laugh at him.


	2. Don't get Jizz on my Fucking Desk !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter is in a delima and his instincts tell him to go talk to Wade. Yeah, they...talk. Totally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!!! Talks of abortion !!!!

Peter went about his life as if nothing were happening. He refused to say a single word to anyone because there was no way he was pregnant. The math was a million to one. There has only been two male omegas reported in the past decade, not counting Peter and only one of those were able to get pregnant. Unfortunately he miscarriaged a few months in. So there's absolutely no way that Peter Parker, sixteen, newly presented _male_ omega, was pregnant after his _first_ heat! 

 

The seventh pregnancy test Peter took within the past two weeks since the first, told another story. 

 

He was at a lost on what to do, though what he did know was he needed to tell Wade, the alpha whom help create the pup now growing inside him. He thought about maybe telling his Aunt May then deciding quickly to throw that idea out a near by window because she would without a doubt push Peter to terminate. Mainly because he was only sixteen, still in high school, unmated, unemployed, _do I really have to go on?_ Peter would also have to agree, but something deep, _deep_ inside told him Wade needed to know first. The only problem with that plan was that _Wade_ was still successfully avoiding the omega. 

 

Weeks went by and Peter barely got a glimpse of Wade, and Peter knew that asking anyone to try and get ahold of him was asking for more rumors than there already were. Not to mention more attention. Peter already felt embarrassed with the knowledge, after MJ informed him, the smell left in the boy's restroom was high on the gossip radar. Infact it was praised. Ned even mentioned that an alpha went into rut going into the stall after it was cleaned. Peter thought it was horrifying, even if his inner omega preened at the information. Making Peter regrettably prideful of his scents affects though he did not tell anyone. 

 

*****

 

The hunt for Wade was working Peter's nerves while raising his anxiety. He needed to tell Wade soon, a month had went by and Peter knew time was ticking. He needed to know what the alpha thought, Peter's omega had to know if Wade wanted this pup or not even though the intellectual student knew he could just deal with this on his own. A baby was not plausible right now. However, everytime he tried to call and set up an appointment his stomach cramped, bile rose up his throat. His body would break out in a sweat, like it was having a panic attack till he would hang up the phone. So after multiple failed attempts at _running into_ the alpha he nervously decides a more frontal approach would be his only chance. 

 

Peter did know a few things about Wade Wilson, one of those is he is best friend's with James Howlett. Another high ranking alpha of the high school that really didn't get along with most people and was mainly popular for always being by Wade and for being one hell of a center on the football team. Barely anyone makes it past him not to mention he is quick to fight someone especially if they are challenging Wade. Peter wondered sometimes why he wasn't number one but he had heard through the grape vine that Wade could beat James in a fight and that they had a huge amount of respect for one another. 

 

Peter kept an eye on the alpha through the halls waiting on the alpha to get isolated or even maybe if Wade himself get near him he would be able to talk to him. His heart raced each time he would come close then panicking when he got too close, he was still getting used to smells and senses now that they were heightened and maybe the pregnancy enhanced it further. He didn't know if he could physically approach the alpha without falling to pieces with his omega on high alert but when the class bell ring signaling the final bell of the day Peter got his opportunity and he took it. 

 

James had stopped by his locker and was free of his fellow alpha jocks. Peter bit the bullet walking up behind the alpha waiting patiently so he wouldn't startle him, once the locker was closed Peter choked. He held the strap to his back pack so tight his knuckles turned white. His heart racing, he turned to leave to abort the whole thing when he runs smack dab into Wade. 

 

His shocked expression reflected in Wade's blue eyes. He stood over him, his expression unreadable, slight tilt of the head informing Peter of that inner dialogue that constantly happens inside the alpha. This was not how he wanted this to go, he was completely taken off guard running into Wade this way. He was ready to bail, now he felt trapped. Peter took a step back only to feel the presence of James directly behind him. His omega ready to submit but Peter had control and Peter wanted to stay still and hopefully gain the strength to ask the alpha to talk to him but he forgot how to work his mouth. 

 

"Wade, who's the pip squeak?" A deep voice grunted out from behind him, Peter jerked slightly forward but still keeping eye contact with Wade. Whom smiled, "A spider that trapped me in a web, sucked my insides out and left me to die."

 

 _Okay, that was odd definition_. Peter didn't know what to say because _what? Wade thought that?_ Peter thought it was no big deal to an alpha to mate an omega in heat. Peter wondered if it was because of the bond. 

 

"Oh yeah, that omega you fucked in the bathroom. Think he wants another go?" Deep laughter came from behind the younger. Wade somehow pinning Peter with his gaze alone. Like the eye contact **commanded** that the omega not look away. The dominance made something coil in the omega's abdomen. Wade said nothing. Just stared into Peter's eyes while somehow appearing larger by the second. The poor omega felt tiny, body begging to be allowed to submit properly but something about Wade's gaze was powerful. Then suddenly the hold was shattered by Wade abruptly turning from Peter and storming away without further explanation.

 

Both James and Peter didn't react immediately, but the alpha regained his composure and jogged passed the omega, somewhat pumping the stunned still boy. After they were both out of view Peter was able to breathe again. He leaned forward dropping his bag from his shoulder. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his body's trembling. He reached to pick up his bag when he noticed a card on the ground. He picked it up reading the name Sister Margaret's Home for Wayward Girl's. It was an advertisement for a bar, though it didn't look all that advertising. He slipped it in his pocket and headed home.

 

Once there he kept the card in his pocket, not looking at it once as he made small talk with his aunt, before helping with dinner and turning in for the night. That's when he pulle dit out and studying it, finding an address then with all his nerves he left through a window in his room after locking his bedroom door. 

 

It was ironic that Peter was brave enough to sneak out his aunt's apartment, travel to a part of town that he has never been to, to go to a bar that.... as Peter got close the his designation he had a sudden realization. He was only sixteen! How was he even going to get in? He shook his head, if Wade and James can get in maybe it was like a family bar. He kept moving forward, picking up the pace as a tingle ran up his spine. He just had to get to Wade. He needed to let him know and going another week, weekend, or day can go by. His omega was losing it. 

 

When he got to the door he was surprised there were no bouncers and he felt nervous about even trying to enter because it didn't seem like much of a place. The stench of alpha was everywhere, along with the aroma of liquor and cigarette smoke. His omega screamed for him to enter, Wade had to be in there. He could feel it, strange mainly because the bond was broken, they shouldn't feel things like that right? Peter tossed it up to the pregnancy. He pushed open the door hugging his black hood closer to his face to not draw attention. He was taken back at the larger size inside, and it was crowded. Tables full and waitresses moving about and brutish looking men and women drank and laugh. Peter was glad to of drenched himself in beta spray because the only other smell in the room was straight alpha. 

 

It was suffocating, but he pushed forward, unsure of where to go and he hadn't been able to spot Wade anywhere. He reached the bar and slid in at a stool. Glancing around and trying to keep hidden. There was a group of men huddled around in a group in the corner and Peter thought maybe Wade was there when a slam of a hand hitting the wooden bar. Almost making Peter fall off the stool in fright but he reacted quickly enough to balance himself. He looked up at the beta with glasses. He didn't look like a guy that would be serving beer at a bar, more like a professional gamer. "What'll it be?"

 

Peter stuttered, and wondered what type of liquids people drank, or what a drink was for that matter, for someone who has won so many school awards he really couldn't get his mind to work lately. 

 

The beta rolled his eyes and sighed, "What the hell is another kid doing in here? Why do I even pay bouncers!?" The beta looked around and signaled two big men that were cornering one of the waitresses came walking over. 

 

"Wai-wait." Peter tried.

 

The beta shook his head, "Look I don't know why you came here or what you think this place is but from the looks of ya kid, this place is out your element. Like seriously, you'll die in here. So be a good boy and get out my bar before I have to bail one of my guys out for mounting your jail bait ass." 

 

Adrenaline pumped through Peter as he felt the bouncers come up behind him, he grabbed the edges of the bar, forcing his throat to make sound and his mouth to work, "Wait, please just tell me is a Wade is here! Wade Wilson. I really need to talk to him!"

 

At the mention of Wade the bouncers went eary still. The bartender/owner turned to take another look at the omega up and down. "Why you want to know?"

 

Peter went flushed, he couldn't say, "Its...its private. Please if he is here I would like to talk to him." 

 

The beta looked at him quizzically. Before his eyes grew large behind his glasses, reaching over the counter with both hands. Pulling the hood off Peter's head and the pushing his head to the side before revealing a healed scar of teeth mark's perfectly, still visible. "No fucking way, the bastard wasn't lying." He let go, "What you come here to pay someone to get revenge on him or what? He give you an std? I'd believe it. Matter of fact you might want to get tested just for the hell of it."

 

Peter was shaking his head the entire time, "Nothing like that," _well he did give me something, just not an std_. "Where is he?"

 

The beta nodded towards the group being loud and growing louder by the second, the smell of alpha dominance getting stronger and a familiar scent was starting to over power the rest of the room. It made Peter's mouth water. Metallic. He pulled out the spray and gave himself a few quick squirts that didn't go unnoticed. "Interesting. Your boy over there is fighting the deadpool."

 

"What's a deadpool?" Peter asked without looking. 

 

"Its a bet the guys have to see who is baddest alpha of our little band of fucked up assholes. They bet on who will when fights and the more you win the more people bet and try and beat you. Your bitey alpha has never lost a fight yet."

 

Peter went flushed when a small trickle of slick dribbled out his hole, the knowing of Wade being that above the rest, made him so happy that he was knocked up with his pup, however Peter forced those desires away with rationality. 

 

"Better head over there before that bullshit spray you have covered yourself in disappears. Smells like shit, like a cow took the largest shit ever and then it got over a million degrees out and baked it. You smell like beta baked shit." Peter was going to ask how a beta could smell that in the first place when suddenly the crowd separated, allowing Wade to back a man up, blow after blow to the the face. The guy's body kept trying to fall, unable to land as Wade's powerful punches kept him from hitting the ground. Blood sprayed everywhere till finally Wade upper cut the guy, sending him up and flying, landing hard on a table. Unconscious. 

 

Wade stood tall, huffing and puffing, chest bare and glistening with sweat with a hint of blood splatter. He had one scratch above his right eye and his hair was soaked, nothing else was harmed. He qhiped the sweat off his brow, "Wooo! That's like twenty to none Francis. You keep this up you should just hand me the money," Wade's head looked sharply over his shoulder, "No I'm not gonna take his wallet, I'm getting most of it already anyway." Wade slipped into conversation with himself as a woman walked over handing Wade his money. 

 

The bartender barked, "Wade, you got a visitor!"

 

Peter was flung back to reality when he locked eyes with Wade from across the bar. The anxiety and nervousness came crashing back over the omega and he suddenly had to fight the urge to flea. Wade's demeanor shifted into a more dark and dominating one, the others around him felt it as well as they backed off as Wade strutted over to the bar. Eyes never leaving wide open brown ones. Peter's body felt tight, so wound up that it was hard to breathe. He closed his mouth trying to swallow only to find it too dry to do so. The metallic scent surrounded Peter, overwhelming the boys senses and the omega whined somewhere deep inside. Peter wanted to grit his teeth in frustration. He feels as if he has become a whiny brat ever since his omega presented and he couldn't fight it at all. 

 

"Baby boy, Stalker much?" 

 

Peter was taken back by the question, he wasn't expecting that to come out the alpha's mouth considering he was baring down his presence while standing over Peter. He began to panic once more, "Well I, um sorta I guess?"

 

Something dark, flashed through the blue eyes of the alpha, his features sharpened, "What do you want omega?"

 

 _Bipolar much?_ Peter was going to get whiplash eventually dealing with Wade. "I um, I really need to talk to you Wade?"

 

He stood there for a moment, just staring at the omega till he started talking to the beta without looking at him, "Weasle, gonna use your office." He turned and started heading through the crowd, expecting Peter to follow and Peter did just that. On shaky legs, wrecked with trembling anxiety of _this is happening, he is going to **talk** to him_. The bar keep yelled after them, "Fine! But you better not jizz all over my damn desk again! Your spunk smells like rotten onions dipped in-"

 

Wade grabbed the door knob slamming it opened, and coasting Peter inside as he growled back, "Not in the mood asshole," but before he slams the door closed he sticks his head out from the still opened door, "And don't act like you didn't fucking love it!" 

 

Once inside the omega backed away from the alpha, sticking his hands in the middle pocket of his hoodie to hold his hand together. Digging his bitten nails into his flesh, hoping the slight pain will keep him grounded. 

 

Wade, still shirtless, walked closer, giving the other a smirk, "So what you wanna talk about baby boy?" His chipper tone tried to return but you can still tell it was clipped. 

 

"Well I um, its about... umm." Suddenly the small office room felt even smaller as it filled with Wade's alpha pheromones and since he had just faught the smell of sweat was added and it smelled _wonderful_. Peter's body reacted immediately, his cock started to throb, the scar on his scent gland pulsates, a small drop of slick made it's way out of the omega and Peter felt his face flush. He thought male omegas only made slick like this when in heat and Peter knew he was **not** in heat. But here he was wetting his boxers like a bitch. The sprays he was wearing were fading and the smell of omega arousal wafted throughout the room. 

 

Wade's demeanor shifted again as he took a large inhale and walked forward till he had Peter pinned against a wall, still not touching him, one small lean and there bodies would meet but Wade didn't budge. "Come for another go? It's okay, I'm like a potato chip, you can't have just one."

 

Peter bit his lip, Wade wasn't wrong, though Peter didn't realise it till right now, a small voice was whispering dirty thoughts and memories of how mind blowing it was during his heat and his body wanted to try again. His mush of hormones was ruining his mind and body. He felt like a completely different person and what the heck was the pull Wade had. He was an alpha but Peter had noticed over the past few weeks that being around any other alphas didn't give nearly the same affect as it feels to be this close to Wade. His Head was tilted back, staring up at the alpha. Unable to answer because they really needed to talk but Peter feared that if he opened his mouth right now he would say something else. 

 

Wade's palms slapped against the wall on either side of Peter. Further trapping the young teen. Wade leaned down, like he were going to kiss Peter's lips and he leaned up into it but Wade went past the boys face and instead the omega felt the alpha's nose ghost near his scent gland. Taking a large inhale. Grunting on the exhale. "Its crazy, you smell so fucking good to me. You smell...like _mine_. The fucking bond broke right?" 

 

Peter licked his lips subconsciously, "Yeah...it hurt.." 

 

"I'm big," Wade chuckled nervously.

 

Peter's face got hotter because he was talking bout the break not the, not the...."So big." _What the heck did I just say?! Peter Parker!_

 

A groan came from Wade as he pushed his hips forward, the omegas legs opened without protest, Peter's feet dangled, being held up by the wall and Wade's strong hips. "This is why we stayed away, they told me over and over to go find you. To stop avoiding you but they also told me what we were gonna do once we did. I enjoyed every fantasy. No matter how filthy because you would let us, wouldn't you?"

 

Wade grinded up, large buldge rubbing Peter's clothed bottom. His own pants getting tighter with his own buldge as Wade started a lazy roll of his hips. Peter moaned out loud, hands flying from his hoodie pocket, grabbing onto Wade's bare, blood and sweat slick shoulders instead. Peter whined in appreciation for getting to touch the alpha's skin. He missed out on this last time not knowing how good it would feel on his finger tips. Peter watched his hands wonder from the large shoulders to the older teens pecks, muscle twitching underneath the small trembling fingers. Peter let them travel lower, dancing over the solid abs making him wiggle to meet a few of the lazy grinds the alpha was making. Both groaned. Peter's eyes jerked back up when the alpha growled a sexy, "Answer me."

 

"Yes, I would. I wouldn't be able to, to say no if I tried." The omega was slowly taking full control, the secret side of Peter that was whiny and desperate for an alpha. For Wade. 

 

Wade's hands left the wall, instead roughly groping the small bubble butt. Giving each cheek a hard squeeze, both letting out more wanton noises. "Yeah, cause you are my good boy aren't you?"

 

"Yes!" The praising made his body ache as precom leaked into his boxers, enough to show a wet spot through the Jean's, if Peter didn't know better, he would of thought he already came.

 

"Yes you are!" A rough slam, "Shit." Wade let go and if Peter's reflexes weren't surprisingly good he wouldn't of been able to catch himself like he did, in another instance he was turned around then pushed into the wall, his hands braced him before his face could hit. Wade pulled the smaller hips back, forcing Peter to make a perfect L shape right before pulling down the boys Jean's and boxers. "Man, you look better to eat than a chimichanga. And I love chimichangas."

 

Peter moaned, waving his hips, slightly lowering his hands on the wall to better arch his lower back. "Please..." The air was tickling Peter's sensitive cock, oozing from the red tip. 

 

Wade dropped to his knees, needing the firm cheeks before holding them open to see the tight muscle wink at him. He glided his tongue over the wet hole. Curling it to make sure he scooped up as much of that sweet fluid as he could, growling possessively each time he took a long lick till he lost himself. Eventually he was thrusting his tongue as deep as he could followed by a finger. The omega shook and trembled. Using what little strength he had to hold himself up. And push back into Wade's mouth. Wade paused for a second, "Delicious. Like vanilla milk."

 

Peter ate up the praise as he felt closer to his building orgasm. His cock untouched, what Wade was doing with his tongue was enough. The large finger thrusted in, alternating with the warm, slick muscle. Peter let go when Wade pressed his lips to the hole and sucked. Peter screamed, cumming all over the wall. He started to lose his balance but Wade's strength prevented it, standing up behind him while one hand kept a firm hold on Peter's hip the other he used to pull himself out his pants. Peter looked back over his shoulder as he bent his arms to support himself against the wall. He watched in awe, embarrassed by the shining residue on the alpha's chin. Wade reached up from his hard cock to whipe the slick and drool from his face before using it as lube on his dick before pressing inside. Peter wasn't as wet as the first time they did this but the spit and small amount of slick he did produce let the hardness slide inside without too much resistance. The stretch slightly painful but still good. Peter groaned. Pressing back to hurry it up. He needed the fullness. 

 

Wade growled, "Still rushing me," that's all the warning Peter got before a hard smack hit his cheeks. "That's your only warning baby boy, now should I fuck him fast and hard or faster and harder?"

 

Peter was about to ask for gentle but then he noticed that Wade wasn't asking him at all. Instead having an inner dialogue. 

 

"Hmmm how bout both guys?" 

 

Peter felt the cock slide out slowly and then be pushed back in, the head reaching impossibly deep and since Peter wasn't lost in heat he could enjoy and feel it all. The weight inside, the fullness. Stretching and moving his insides around. Pushing every spot Peter had. His cock already hard again, leaking. The thrusts sped up quickly. Slamming hard inside. Peter started slipping lower and lower on the wall, sliding through his own cum. Wade fucked him through it, till he was face down on the floor like the first time. Peter moaned and cried, forgetting that right outside this small office was a bar full of alphas. 

 

"Damn it this is hot, so sexy, but I want to change it up." Wade was so fast, he somehow maneuvered the small omega out of his pants and shoes without pulling fully out. Shifting Peter on his back, making him shudder as it twisted inside, hands bending lean legs till one was up on his shoulder and the other wrapped around Wade's waist. "Better. Now I can see that cute little face." 

 

Peter gasped as the alpha leaned over him, thanking God for his flexibility as it touched his own chest. Splitting him open on the large cock. At this angle it pushed up his stomach. Peter groaned, eyes rolling back. His own cock leaking on his sweatshirt. 

 

Wade hovered his face closed to Peter's making sure he caught every expression as he slammed his hips into the omegas. With no hint of slowing down, chasing his own release. "So tight, I'm gonna cum baby boy, where you want it? Oh man I know, it would look so good on his face."

 

Peter heard the alpha but didn't know what he wanted. The idea of being came on sounded good, like being marked all over again. But he wanted it somewhere much better, "In-Inside, please!"

 

Wade growled, leaning down to bite near the scent gland before pulling back, face contorted into saddened bliss. "Don't think that's a good idea baby boy, even though my dick is screaming hell yes!"

 

Peter whined at the denial. "Want it! Please alpha." His voice dripped with want and seduction. 

 

Wade huffed, "Arguing baby boy? **No**."

 

Peter gritted his teeth in frustration, his omega demanding for the alpha to release inside to mark up his insides. "Cum inside alpha!"

 

Wade growled deep in his chest, letting the omegas leg shift over so the legs were spread open, wide, curling his large digits around his neck, making it harder for Peter to breath but not cutting his air off completely. Making the fiesty omega submit immediately. "Why? Trying to get knocked up baby boy?"

 

Peter wanted to laugh at the irony, he had been waiting so long to tell Wade and he picks this moment to tell him, _perfect time as any._ "I...I already am..." 

 

Wade stopped all movement. Stilling completely sheathed inside as he pushed up. Staring down at Peter. "What?...What did you say?"

 

Peter blushed, feeling his muscles flutter around the hard cock inside his ass, "I'm pregnant..."

 

The voices in Wade's head doing the work for him, coming to the conclusion of why Peter was looking for him in the first place but Wade was in absolute denial. "Your clowning me right? Clowning, I sense clowns.." 

 

The alpha's voice shook, fear radiating out of the alpha's scent. Peter was scared too though, "That's why I came...here!... To tell you."

 

He thought that Wade would freak out and leave. Or maybe even argue that it wasn't his, but what Wade Wilson did was lean down and lock them in a sweet and tender kiss. Moaning into the smaller mouth as his hips returned to their thrusting. They were deep, only pulling half way out, Wade's body flattening crushing the omega into the floor, as if trying to get deeper. His tongue entered the youngers mouth making him moan. One hand lowering to the omega's bare ass lifting him into the deep grinds. The other running fingers into Peter's brown locks. Tangeling them to guide the inexperienced boy to tilt to further deepen the kiss. 

 

Peter felt so full of Wade. He came hard in mid kiss, his pleasure fueled wail being swallowed up by the sloppy kiss. He clamped down on the pulsating cock inside as he squirted out his ass. Coating Wade in more fluids while he splattered cum all over the bare abdomen. Then Wade let loose. Pumping into Peter. Growling as he bit Peter's bottom lip, both tasting copper. 

 

Peter didn't mind the pain. Still too high off his own orgasm. Wade slid out slowly, eyes locked on the sloppy hole, watching his cum drip out, a rumble of satisfaction coming from the alpha's chest. Peter purred intern. Watching Wade through hooded eyes. His omega content with the action. Peter felt like he should be embarrassed, _oh well_. 

 

Wade's hand rubbed over the slightly pushed out abdomen. Eyes shifting away as his mind raced. "This is mine?"

 

"Yes." Peter said it with no hesitation. 

 

Wade hummed. "What you want to do?"

 

Peter laid his head back, "I don't know," Much more relaxed he just let it all out, "I know that we are too young, that we are in absolutely in no position to do this and truthfully, I should of delt with it without telling anyone...but I had to. You had to know Wade."

 

Wade hummed again. Listening, lazily rubbing over the small, very small bump. 

 

Peter continued, "Its up to you. You are the alpha."

 

"Its your body Peter."

 

His name sounded foreign coming from Wade, "Its your pup Wade."

 

Before Wade could retaliate he was cut off by Weasle slamming the door to his office open, Wade used his body to drape over Peter shielding him from view as the other alphas crowded behind Weasle, trying to get a peak, "Are you fucking kidding me, I said no fucking!"

 

Wade growled, "Actually you said not to jizz on your desk, and I definitely didn't jizz on your desk."

 

Peter's face was on fire as the smells of different alphas flooded the room. He scurried, happy that Wade's large form hid him well enough to pull his clothes back on.

 

"That's not the point asshole and you know it, now you got the whole bar hyped on the smell of horny omega. Get him outta here before you got a riot on your hands!" He turned to push back the others. 

 

Wade laughed, "Not like I can't take all you bitches on!" 

 

A rumble of submissive growls answered back as the two got themselves presentable. They left the car together. Peter following him without being coaxed. Peter couldn't help but feel right, unsure of where they are going. "Where are we going?"

 

Wade looked over his shoulder with a smile, "There is this great Mexican stand this way and I worked up an appetite and you need to eat."

 

His face warmed up more, "Its open this late?"

 

"Yes, its ran by this old Latino lady, she doesn't speak a lick of English and she is huuuge. Like play can't find the hole huge. And she is mean as fuck. But man can she make a chimichanga from out this world. Makes me hard just thinking bout it." Wade's walk picks up.

 

"So um," Peter closed his mouth as Wade waved him off.

 

"Not yet, food first." 

 

A few minutes later and after arguing and getting yelled at my a large latino grandma they sat down at a near by bench because the place was a taco stand. Peter bit into his burrito and moaned, it was so damn good. He chewed and inhaled it like he hadn't ate for days. He was three fourths done when he heard a chuckle come from beside him. He looked over feeling flushed for the millionth time as Wade dragged his finger through the dripping sauces running down Peter's chin, scooping it up, bringing it back to his swollen lips. They kept eyes contact as Peter wrapped his mouth around the digit and sucked, using his tongue to make sure he cleaned the ginger properly, till Wade pulled it out slowly, ending with a sexy pop. Wade smiled, voice traveled, "Baby boy, do you have any idea how irresistible you are?"

 

Peter smiled shyly, tilting his head away, "No, I don't."

 

"Let's change the subject before Yellow has me bending you over this bench, we should get to know eachother first right?" Wade took another big bite out his food and Peter struggled to answer.

 

"Well yeah but um why?"

 

"Well we got a pup on the way right? We should know more than just eachother's names right?" Wade smiled. Mouth full of food.

 

Realization kicking in on what that meant. "So you want to, so you want to keep it?"  
  
Wade swallowed, "Duh, I take responsibility for the stupid shit I do, not saying you were a stupid decision but condoms would of been smart. But I can't be sad."  
  
The young omega preened. "Why not?"  
  
Wade took another bite, "Because, baby boy, you have any idea how awesome it's going to be to dress our pup up in hello freaking kitty!?"  
  
Peter started to burst out laughing, he almost thought that their conversation was going to be serious but no, not with Wade.  
  
They laughed and talked for awhile, found out some thing about eachother, to Peter he wondered if this is what a date felt like. Wade walked Peter home and waited for the young teen to sneak back in his window before waving a later.  
  
Peter couldn't help but smile as he laid down in bed wondering what his life was going to be like now. Trying not to think about how he was going to tell his Aunt May, he drifted to sleep. Enjoying being wrapped up in the metallic scent of Wade Wilson....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to criticize me! I'm always down for improvement!! And if you like please kudo and comment!! Its my power!


	3. God Daddy Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to tell Aunt May, but this was the wrong way.

A few days have went by and things have drastically changed for Peter Parker. He was now dating Wade, and the news spread like wild fire throughout the school. This was giving Peter new types of attention. Mostly protection. If Wade was not in sight then a friend of his, usually was James, would escort him to class. It made the omega fluster and turn pink with so much added attention, also it made him feel so cherished. 

 

The pregnancy is still a secret, only because they needed to tell his Aunt May. Which the only reason they haven't is because Peter was terrified of her reaction. Wade on the other hand, was adamant about telling her because this was BIG NEWS that needs to be shared to the world. The alpha's patience was running thin, so now that the classes have ended the alpha began walking the omega home. 

 

When they reached their usual _separate_ _ways_ point the alpha told Peter to keep walking, "But why, this is where we usually part ways?"

 

Wade snickered as he walked in the direction of Peter's home, "I'm not waiting anymore, and it looks like my little omega needs some help spilling the beans."

 

Peter stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in panic, before chasing after the taller male, "But but Wade, can't this wait another day? I'm just not ready to tell her. She is going to freak!"

 

The long strides didn't falter, "She will freak when she finds out on her own, baby boy. It's been over a month, one more and you will begin to show. I can already see the small buldge in your lower abs." 

 

Peter blushed and glanced down at himself but continued to keep up with Wade, anxiety building the closer they got. 

 

"Besides baby boy, we need to get you to the doc fast. My spawn needs to be monitored." He laughed out right before his head twitched, "Oh man a little girl would be the best. Hot pink everything!"

 

Peter smiled, _the voices are happy too huh?_ His inner omega purred at the pleased alpha scent radiating off of Wade. When they arrived at the front door Wade stepped to the side as the omega opened the the door and announcing their presence with a hello, he received no answer. "Huh, I wonder where sh- Oh yeah, she had a meeting today."

 

He sat his bag down on the counter, strong hands gripped his hips and he was pulled into the warm body behind him. "So you are telling me that we are alone...and your bedroom is upstairs...probably all neat and organized, just begging to be dirtied by me." The alpha's voice is deep in his ear. Scent of alpha arousal filling up the apartment. Peter's legs shook, as his body tried to ready itself for what was to come. The omega's body started heating up with his own arousal. Leaning back into the touch with every word as a hand groped slowly up from his hip to his side, snaking it's way till large digits curled firmly around his throat. Angling the younger's head so the alpha could press his lips to the shell of Peter's ear. Growling more filth, "Just like you. Always begging to be ruined by me. Bet you're wet already, aren't you?"

 

Peter wanted to protest but his small bulged in his jeans and the moist sensation between his cheeks would of made anything he says not true, and Wade did **not** like to be lied to. So he whined instead. Trying to be a weak mess that he always becomes around Wade. 

 

"Use your words baby boy. Now answer me, you want fucked Peter?" Wade's control was fading. But consent is important. 

 

The answer should be no, a firm no. This was not a good idea at all, he wasn't sure at all what time his aunt was due home. It could be an hour, it could be five minutes from now. His omega was ready to gamble as his ass pressed back firmly on the large buldge. He really wanted it, they haven't had sex since the night at the bar, though they have done a few other things but Peter wanted to feel that stretch and the feeling of being cummed in was...."Yes, please.."

 

"Good boy. Where is your room?"

 

"Upstairs." Peter was spun around and then thrown over the alpha's shoulders as he jogged up the stair way with ease, even with the added wait. Showing off the alpha's physical strength that made Peter moan. His door was almost knocked off the hinges and then he was tossed onto the lower bed in his room. 

 

"A bunk bed? That's adorable." Wade looked around as he removed his shirt, showing off his muscular body. 

 

Peter flushed, he was embarrassed at his nerdy, childlike bedroom but his arousal over powered his embarrassment as he took his own shirt off, before shakey hands reached for his jeans as he started to take them off, when he heard a wet sound come from the side of him. He caught a whine deep in his throat as he watched Wade stroke himself. Peter stared at the cock, mouth full of drool, his hole ached with need. It was so big, veiny and the pearl of precome leaking out the tip had Peter squirming out the rest of his clothes before he laid there naked before his alpha. Spreading his legs. 

 

Wade lunged at the invitation, moving somewhat awkwardly in the confined space, "Next time we do this on the top bunk." He kisses Peter, pushing his tongue inside the smaller mouth as he thrust in a dry finger. Peter winced but his body was still slickened making it bearable. The need outweighing the pain. 

 

A few minutes of breath stealing kisses and Wade had three fingers in before he pulled them out and lined up, Peter completely eager grabbing the back of his thighs, pulling them back to expose himself. Shifting his head to show the old scar of teeth marks, whining a weak Wade.

 

"Man you are so... I thought I was crazy before but you make me go insane." The head breached the tight warmth. Both tensing, Wade didn't stop his slow thrust. "Damn it, I know, i know, this will be quick.." Wade mumbled, as he finally was in to the hilt. 

 

Peter felt so full, a mix between pleasure and pain of the stretch making him loose himself. He let go of his legs as he reached and grabbed at the large shoulders, digging his nails into the hard flesh. Peter was proud of the groan he got, though it was followed by a harsh grind making the younger cry out as his prostate was pressed. "Please. Please alpha, move."

 

Wade braced himself on his forearms on either side of Peter's head as one hand dug its digits into the brown locks. As he bearied his face into the boys neck as he starts to fuck the omega with deep strokes. Thrusting in hard and fast as he pulled out slow. The alpha nibbled on the old scaring, earning him some loud cries and moans from his boyfriend as they neared the climax. Wade growled when he went to raise up and change their positions when he was unable to with the bed above them so he went back to what he was doing pryer only faster. Trying to get them to reach their climax quickly. 

 

Peter was so close, he was almost there. Like he was teetering on a rope, something keeping him from falling. He just needed a little more. It almost felt like something was missing. Something was off, it was too too, "Gentle..."

 

Wade's movements stuttered a bit, "Want me to go easier baby boy?"

 

Peter shook his head wildly, "No! You are being too gentle.." He almost whispered it.

 

Something dark flashed over those blue eyes, in a flash Peter was pulled off of the bed and forced to grab the bars of the top bunk before he was sat back on the large cock filling him back up and at a different angle, making it feel even deeper. Wade holding firmly on the thin hips letting the omega's legs just dangle as he started to fuck Peter.

 

The omega screamed in pleasure. The rough treatment was exactly what he wanted. His legs flailed before clinging to the lower calves behind him. Tightening up as he white knuckled the bars, making the bed slam into the wall with every thrust. "I was thinking I should be all loving and sweat, like newly weds, since it was our first time in a bed. But my baby boy likes it when daddy's rough doesn't he?"

 

Peter wants to cringe at _daddy_ , it just sounds so good coming from Wade, and he is not wrong. Peter is having the time of his life right now. So he let's his omega play along, blaming the desire to please his alpha and not how turned on he truly was the reasoning to be _this_ embarrassing. "Yes, yes daddy. More. More please, so close."

 

Wade laughed darkly, "Told you he would like it." 

 

The alpha thrusted in harshly and then started to release deep inside. As Peter screamed, cumming all over the bottom bunk. Wade grinded in slowly to let the little omega squirm and ride out his orgasm. 

 

The post bliss was short lived when a women's voice came from the door way. "Oh my God." 

 

Wade pulled out, putting himself back in the pants he thankfully didn't take off as he reached around the frozen boy and pulled the cum stained blanket to wrap around Peter's naked body, before backing away.

 

"Aunt May?" Peter gripped the blanket tightly, holding it to him like a shield. "I can, I can explain."

 

She stood tall, intimidating for being a beta, "Get presentable and meet me down stairs." She turned and walked away, shutting the door behind her. 

 

*****

 

They were now sitting on the couch being yelled at. 

 

 

"You know the rules Peter! And you brought him to the house without permission then you...you! Peter how could you?! Were even wearing protection!?" May was pacing back and forth in the living room as the two sat uncomfortably on the couch. Wade oddly quiet. Letting Peter take the reins because this was his aunt. 

 

Peter blushed, "No-no."

 

He wasn't able to continue, "No?! Are you serious? Has this alpha even been tested and you know how babies are made Peter. I told you when you were twelve."

 

Peter felt his mood shift, an uncontrollable amount of frustration was building inside, his omega lashes out, "Yes, I know how babies are made. Considering I'm having one!!" 

 

The room went quiet, the bata and omega now face to face. 

 

The alpha broke the silence with a nervous out burst of laughter, "Oh baby boy, you ripped that like a bandaid."

 

Peter glared at his alpha, "Not the time Wade." 

 

The tone made the alpha shift, the challenge was shining through the omega's brown eyes, a challenge his alpha _and the voices_ quickly agreed wasn't worth taking. Infact he felt prideful at the omega's battle for dominance in the situation. So Wade sat back and kept quiet knowing he will be able to deal with this later. In a much more fun way. 

 

Peter went back to his aunt, waiting for her response, his adrenaline pumping. He never once yelled at her like this let alone got in her face. But he was hormonal and they were all jumbled together at the moment. 

 

"Are you sure?" Her voice calm, with a hint of sadness. 

 

"As positive as the pregnancy test." Peter wanted to smack himself at his sassy tone. And the giggle his alpha let out didn't help. But he did say a quick sorry to them. 

 

"How far are you?"

 

The tension was dying down. Becoming more relaxed. "A little over a month."

 

The room went quiet again as his aunt walked away to the kitchen to process all of this, when she returned she had a coffee cup in her hand, and the smell was not that of fresh grounds. Peter was almost positive that she poured her secret bottle of whine in there that she didn't know her nephew knew about. She took a big sip, "So you are telling me you are over a month pregnant and we haven't set a doctor appointment yet?"

 

Peter took a step back, his firm stance destroyed, "Well we wanted to wait to tell you."

 

"Okay, first things first we set up an appointment, and Wade. You better be good to my Peter." Wade jerked his head up right, and straightened up in his seat. "He is all I have and I swear if you hu-"

 

Wade interrupted her with a smile, "I swear that if anything happens to him under my care you can hang me personally. Though I might die with a ha-"

 

"Wade!" Peter desperately didn't want him to continue that sentence.

 

"Right sorry! I promise to be good to him."

 

May stood and took another gulp from her cup, "Well if you know and haven't already ran then I will trust your word for now. Now to call that doctor."

 

The rest of the evening went way better than Peter had expected. They all joked and talked about everything and before the omega knew it he wasn't even included in the conversation anymore. He just sat and watched as Wade and his aunt conversate about almost everything. It started getting late and aunt May said it was time for Wade to go. Stating that just because her nephew was knocked up doesnt mean over night stays were allowed. 

 

Wade kissed Peter goodbye, "That went well baby boy."

 

"Alot better than I thought it would, specially since..."

 

"Oh yeah! I need your phone." Wade held his hand out expectantly.

 

Peter reached in his pocket and handed it okay, "What for?"

 

"To exchange number silly."

 

After that he handed the phone back and left, waving as Peter shut the door, turning where his aunt stood. "Is this what you truly want Peter? He isn't influencing you in anyway?"

 

Peter smiled, she always made double sure of something. "Yes. He told me it was my body and that he respected anything I wanted to do. And i just couldn't bare the thought of...of.. you know. I want this."

 

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." 

 

****

 

After a week wait they made it to the appointment, the nurse made Peter take another test, to make sure as he got a full check up. They had to run double the tests because it was rare, no almost unheard of to have a pregnant Male omega. 

 

The nurse came in after a twenty minute wait, "Well its confirmed you are pregnant! This is the first time we ever had a positive test for a male omega. We are going to run a few tests to make sure everything is going well."

 

Peter fidgeted in his gown, "Okay."

 

They did more and more tests an ultra sounds and after two hours the omega was about fed up when the nurse cam back in after he returned after is third ultra sound. "Okay so we will set up another appointment two weeks from now."

 

The beta scrunched her face, "Two weeks is a little soon, he is only a month."

 

"Well considering the rarity of the situation, the hospital is not completely prepared and will have to track any changes." 

 

Peter laid back wondering if this was a good idea, he didn't know he would be getting examined constantly. Wade looked tired too as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but everyone's attention was shifted when a knock on the door. The nurse looked confused as she said to come in. 

 

Peter was shook, the man that walked in was no doctor but he owned plenty of amazing hospitals and labs that specialized in rare diseases or horrible accidents. He also owned and made other things like machines and cars, ext. You name it this guy owned it, made it, or bought it. Tony Stark was standing in his hospital room. Sunglasses on top of his head, dressed in a black neck and swayed red suit jacket and dark jeans. The alpha was very attractive for an older man and the fact that he was Peter's freaking idol made it ten times more of an amazing experience. The omega started up trying to look presentable as a wash of embarrassed and excited omega covered the room. Wade noticed immediately. Tensing next to him but Peter ignored it. 

 

The nurse stuttered, "Tony? Tony Stark?"

 

The alpha smiled at her, "The one and only, could you step out please?"

 

The woman did without question and shut the door.

 

"So, I'm Tony Stark, perhaps you heard of me?" The arrogance was strong in his words. 

 

Peter preened, "Yes! You are absolutely amazing! I've followed your work since I was like eight." He wanted to continue but the scent of jealousy creeped in his nose. 

 

The alpha smiled, "Good. So no need to explain myself. So I see from your charts you are a male-omega that is expecting. I would like to take over your case and have my personal doctors examine you. And when you give birth it will be in my tower to make sure everything goes smoothly."

 

Peter was about to scream yes when his Aunt May interrupt, "That's a generous offer Mr. Stark but we couldn't possibly afford.."

 

"All expenses will paid for, this includes anything the omega will need during his pregnancy. That includes food, bills, schooling, ext. I don't care if all all of a sudden the kid wants a car to drive he gets it. All I ask is to be able to carefully observe his development and delivery." Tony stood tall as he cocked his head. 

 

May shook her head, "Why would you do all this?"

 

"I'm fascinated by male-omegas and this is a one in a million chance to study-"

 

"Peter Parker."

 

Everyone looked back at Wade. He was looking up at the ceiling, legs wide. One leg swaying in annoyance. As his hands twitched with one another. 

 

"Excuse me?" Tony asked. His own tone showing irritation at being interrupted. 

 

"His name is Peter Parker. Not omega. Or study subject as you keep referring to him as. If you can't see him as that then the answer is no. Period." As the alpha said the final word he jerked his head to make eye contact with the other alpha. 

 

"Oh I see. You must be the father." Tony broadened his stance and Wade stood up, challenging. 

 

"I am." 

 

Peter felt somewhat suffocated. But this was his idol Wade was talking to and he needed to de-escalate the situation. "Wade it's okay."

 

"But-"

 

"Wade! I really want to do this. Please?" Peter wasn't exactly asking permission, he was however asking for Wade to not show his ass in front of Tony Stark!

 

Tony smirked, "Well the- Well Mr. Parker has spoken. So we have a deal?"

 

May looked worried, "Peter is-"

 

"Yes! I really want to." 

 

May sighed, "Its a deal then."

 

"Perfect! Don't worry we will have you come in next week, I won't put you through anymore today and I already have your charts sent over so we will be ready for you guys next Thursday." He reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out a card and handing it to Peter. "That will pay for anything." 

 

Peter looked at it quizzically as he gulped, "Anything?"

 

"Anything." And with that he turned and left. 

 

Wade growled, "I don't like him."

 

May smiled, "He was kind of cute."

 

Peter smiled at the card, not thinking about what he could buy, but about the fact he will have an opportunity to learn from Tony Stark. Or at least a window into all that knowledge. His inner science kid leaped with joy. 


	4. In the Name of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade go to there check up and Tony discovers that the omega's body is quite interesting. Thank goodness for high tech and also Wade is a bit off...
> 
> Ps. This chapter contains a bit of a rapey vibe so if you are not into that please dont read , but be warned the next chapter will be a lot of emotional turmoil so be warned.

Peter walked into Stark tower radiating pure joy and excitement. It was coming off him in waves. Pleased and excited omega scent drifting every which way as his eyes tried to soak everything in. The young omega always wanted to enter this building but the price was steep to just do a tour and not to mention without a standing reason other than wanting to nerd out you really couldn't be here unless you have an invitation. So now that Peter was going to be a patient and lab rat as his alpha has stated repeatedly he could die happy. 

 

Peter was lost in joy when a grunt came from behind him, and the scent of annoyed alpha came wafting in his nose. "Could you stop having a nerdgasm for like two seconds because your really starting to reek baby boy."

 

Peter blushed, sending an irritated glare at the big alpha, "Don't be a jerk Wade. I don't stink."

 

A smirk came across the handsome face, "Oh baby boy you don't stink," Wade got closer, whispering in Peter's ear, "You smell  _ really _ good."

 

The blush on the youngers face got even redder and he was about to defend himself when loud heels echoed close by with a feminine hum, making both look over to see a woman in a navy blue skirt suit with reddish brown hair. She was pretty, obvious beta, with red lips. "Hello, you must be Peter Parker and Wade Wilson I presume."

 

Peter started nodding eagerly, but Wade answered for them, "Well I'm offended, pretty sure we are Batman and Robin."

 

Peter sighed, but the woman named Natasha as her nametag states just smiles, "Well I assure you we have a much cooler hideout than your bat cave Bruce, come." With that she turned expected them to follow. They do at a respectful distance. 

 

Peter snickered, "I like her."

 

"Same, though I think our cave will hold its on." Wade said flatly, to be honest he wasn't thrilled at the situation. He wanted to do shit normal with his omega and pump and considering what kind of alpha and man Tony was he didn't like the idea of him experimenting on his little family. But the look of pure joy on his omega's face this morning made him swallow his final argument and plea of trying to talk Peter out of it died quickly on his lips and now they were here. Riding on an elevator that seemed to be going on forever. "This tower seems to go on forever."

 

Natasha smiled, standing with her hands behind her back, standing in perfect posture. Almost soldier like. "Mr. Stark aims his ambitions high. This tower represents that."

 

"Oh? I assumed he was trying to compensate for something." Wade said smugly.

 

Peter elbowed him in the gut, not with any real force just enough to get the alpha's attention. "Wade!" 

 

Wade put his hands up in defense, "What? I was only joking."

 

"You promised to be polite." Peter whispered. 

 

Wade shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Not like the guy can hear me."

 

The elevator opens and Natasha leads them down a hallway that was surrounded by glass walls, you could see everything the 'doctors' were doing. Some people were running with wires and others were trying out machinery, some looked like they were making potions with the smoke and suits combining colorful liquids. All focused at work. They reached a glass door and the redhead placed her hand on a touchpad and after a second or two it opened. On the inside was all white. The glass look on the outside must of been for show. The room was completely white with computers and a bed slash lab table in the middle surrounded by multiple robotic limbs. Peter took it all in, seeing the technology so advanced to what the public got to use. He ran around taking good looks at everything. 

 

The alpha did the same only with dread in his eyes. The place looked like a torture chamber to him. He almost growled when he noticed the straps on the corners of the bed. 

 

"Don't worry, those are only for precautions." 

 

The familiar voice echoed in the room and Peter spun around to see Mr. Stark standing with his glasses on and wearing a lab coat. Looking almost like a hip doctor, and Peter wanted to jump up and down. "Hi Mr. Stark!"

 

"Hello kid. Alright let's get started, you can go through that door over there and get changed. I'm eager to get started." Tony turned and was handed an iPad that was see through. Peter was quick to follow orders. Leaving his alpha standing there.

 

Wade felt a hint of agitation knowing that his legacy was about to be exposed to another alpha. But he promised his omega that he would keep his instincts in check but this was going to be extremely difficult to do. 

 

Tony doesn't miss the other alphas body language however, "Listen, I give you my word not to cause any harm to him, or the pup."

 

"Oh I know, because that's why I'm here." Wade clipped back, his usual humor fading away.

 

Tony didn't hesitate, "No you are here because you were unable to fight your instincts."

 

Wade growled, retort ready on his lips when Peter came out in a white hospital gown that made him look adorable. Wade calmed immediately, knowing that the consequences of an outburst would be detrimental for his hope's of mounting his cute little omega later. 

 

Peter walks up nervously to the two, "What would you like me to do Mr. Stark?" 

 

Tony pushed his glasses up, smiling, "Go ahead and lay on that bed over there and my machines will give you a complete scan."

 

Peter did as told eagerly. Wade followed him, standing on the opposite side as Tony. Letting out a possessive aroma in the room as a mechanical like arm comes from almost out of nowhere. A light shines from it, scanning the young teen from top to bottom. After a few minutes a voice echoes in the room stating Peter's vitals and how everything is reading normal. Then 3D projection showed Peter's body inside out, then Tony pressed a few buttons on his pad, zooming in on the the omega's abdomen before showing layers after layer revealing an internal opening. 

 

Tony hummed, grabbing both's attention. "This is new. There hasn't been any mentions of this. Friday, any information on a second opening inside male omegas?"

 

Peter wanted to ask who he was talking to when a voice echoes in the room, " **_There are no findings on this Mr. Stark. However the information on the reproductive organs of a male omega is extremely limited."_ **

 

Tony made a knowing grunt, "I figured. Did you know about this Peter?"

 

Peter blushed, "Um no? But there has to be a way to my womb so I assume something has to be there heh heh." 

 

Tony nodded, "Figured as much, but from the knowledge that's known, nothing really separates the reproductive organs and the regular functions of what betas and alpha's would use the anus for. So this is intriguing."

 

Wade looked confused, "Meaning what?"

 

"It means that he is going to be making history. It's been years since a confirmed male omega pregnancy, but they miscarried early. Physical exams were done on the omega before and after and there was no mention of this. This could be why most don't conceive or have an unsuccessful pregnancy." Tony was swiping and angling, giving orders to the computer to bring up files and images. Getting lost in the scans.

 

Peter preened, he was being useful to Mr. Stark and he was ecstatic. He took a glance at Wade, somewhat concerned that his boyfriend was being abnormally quiet once again. "Wade?"

 

The alpha looked at Peter and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

"Wade, during Peter's heat did you notice this?" The question was out of nowhere and Peter went cherry red. 

 

Wade laughed, "To be honest I wasn't concerned about where my dick was, as long as I was inside." He winked at the omega whom was mortified. 

 

"I figured as much. I wonder if it only opens during his heat. Wade you should help with this." Tony walked by the wall pulling some gloves out then handing them to Wade.

 

"In need of a prostate check Tony?" An 'oh my God' came from Peter as Tony smirked.

 

"Not me, I want you to see if you can press on that entrance to see if it will open." He stood back looking at the monitor. 

 

Peter felt flustered, "Um is this really necessary sir? I mean we should just be focusing on the baby right?" 

 

Tony grunted in agreement, "Precisely, this is all to make sure things go smoothly if we know how things operate in your birthing canal then that keeps the baby safe during delivery." He never looked at Peter when he spoke letting the omega get the feeling that this was for Tony's own curiosity.

 

Peter wouldn't disappoint his idol even if it was embarrassing. "I understand." He took a deep breath, scooting down so his bottom was almost off the edge, letting his legs dangle before relaxing on the table. Laying his head back. 

 

Wade looked like he was having an internal argument and Tony glanced at him with a questionable expression before shrugging, "Go ahead and get started, I'm surprisingly eager for this."

 

Wade moved mechanically between his omega's legs, then he spoke straight to Tony, "You are seriously letting off a perv vibe money bags, you are screaming voyeurism fetish." 

 

Peter's jaw dropped, "Oh my God Wade!"

 

"No offense, but neither one of you are really my type." Tony said outright. Eyes never leaving the monitor as he waited for Wade to continue. 

 

Wade shrugged, slipping his hand under the gown, somewhat flexing his body to look even bigger as Peter's legs spread wider to accommodate the alpha's body. The omega suddenly feeling aroused by the situation. Wade was about to touch him, and Mr. Stark was about to watch. His cheeks flared up in embarrassment as he quickly became aroused. A scent being released, Peter still unable to control pheromones. It quickly became known, as both the alphas tensed up. "So full of surprises baby boy," his tone deep. Wade did not hesitate to press his finger inside. Knowing Peter was nowhere wet enough and it had been a few days since they done any penetration. 

 

Peter wanted to curse at him because he couldn't help to whine in pain and pleasure at the stretch. His cock twitching slowly to life as his insides quickly released slick around the dry digit to relieve the burning feeling. The alpha arousal coming from Wade started to flood Peter's senses. 

 

"Okay, Wade it looks like it's a little deeper than your finger can reach, change up the angle." Tony studied the monitor. Like he was giving orders to the computer and not a human being.

 

Wade smiled devilishly, "No problem." Without anymore warning, he lifts Peter's left leg up, bringing his hips off the table with ease. Causing the finger to reach deeper. Wade letting a deep rumble out from deep in his chest. His own hips flushed to the table and Peter. His wrist uncomfortable but he didn't care. Watching his omega squirm was far too enticing. 

 

Peter felt pressure near his precious spot as he wondered if the opening was near his prostate, then as the alpha wiggled his digit all logical thoughts seemed to drift away and even the other's presence faded from his senses as he let out a small whimper. His omega whining for more. 

 

Wade smiled at the omega’s expression, then his head jerked, "Oh fuck I know…..no...he would be so mad…"

 

Peter didn't want to know what the voices were suggesting because that would probably escalate the situation. He tried to reel in his arousal,  _ Tony Stark is here! Get it together Peter….even if Wade smells so goooood. _ He swallowed the whine that was crawling up his throat.

 

Wade studied every expression and movement until their eyes met, Wade's erection begging for release from his tight jeans. Wanting to be inside his omega badly. The voices screaming to give their audience a show he would never forget. 

 

"There!"

 

The omega and alpha are ripped from their lustful trance to watch Tony's excited expression. "It's open! Looks like it opens easily. This is good, we will be able to observe this throughout the pregnancy and watch for changes. Okay. Get yourselves cleaned up and together. That's enough for today." Tony steps away from the monitor looking at his iPad as he continues to talk, just not to anyone in the room. "Friday go ahead and upload these files to Banner so we can go over some notes."

 

**_"As you wish sir."_ **

 

Mr. Stark glanced up at the two, "You did good kid." With that he turned around and left the room. 

 

Peter blushed and sat up, slightly pushing the alpha away. The finger pulling out with an embarrassing sweltch. "Oh my God that was embarrassing!"

 

Wade smiled, "He was totally getting off to us."

 

"Wade! Don't say things like that. He said we weren't his type anyway." Peter stood, grimacing slightly at the wetness between his cheeks. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

 

Once Peter was dressed they headed out the same door Tony did and Natasha was standing there waiting on them. 

 

"So, you’re like his little building chauffeur?" Wade asked. 

 

Natasha smiled, "I'm whatever he needs me to be." She turns to lead them to the elevator as Peter elbowed the alpha before he could make a joke. Which made Wade laugh out loud anyway. 

 

Soon they were exiting the building and being driven to Peter's apartment. Peter felt suddenly awkward because a part of him wanted to finish what they started back in the lab but he promised his aunt not to let Wade in while she isn't home. They couldn't blame her considering what she had witnessed last time. "Well, I will see you tomorrow."

 

The alpha hummed in agreement as he leaned down and captured the omegas soft lips in a kiss. He released a pungent aroma, making Peter whine at the smell, before he pulled away, "Sorry, I got pretty worked up, but you drive me wild baby boy."

 

Peter knew what Wade was doing, working his inner omega up so he would bend to the alphas will and invite him in,  _ no. Peter is in charge here. Even if Wade smells incredible.  _ "Its okay, but you should go. Aunt May is out and I promised.."

 

"I know, I just couldn't help it." One final peck and Wade pulls away completely as he heads for home after a sweet bye. 

 

Aunt May came home later and they went over everything and the discovery but he kept it pg and left out all the details of Wade's involvement. They ate dinner and Peter turned in to bed after it got late. He looked at his phone to see messages from his boyfriend. 

 

**_I can't stop thinking about today_ **

 

**_You were so damn cute_ **

 

**_Wanna see you again_ **

 

Peter blushed and curled under the covers. Mind drifting back, though the situation was humiliating it was still kind of.. _ hot. _

 

_ What would you want me to do?  _

 

He felt his face get hot. They haven't had phone sex before. 

 

**_So much!_ **

 

**_But I won't scare you_ **

 

**_Yet ;)_ **

 

**_Send me a pic_ **

 

Peter turns his flash on and takes a pic of his face, angling it so it shows off his bare chest, happy to already be in only boxers. The flash makes him look slightly paler than usual. He sends it before he over thinks it.

 

The reply was immediate.

 

**_Fuck baby boii_ **

 

**_I need another_ **

 

**_Only lower_ **

 

Then a picture followed. It was of the alphas hand already in his pants. The light was on so you could see the bulge in the blood red boxers he was wearing. His lower abdomen was in the pic as well, from a similar angle Peter took his in. Showing off his defined abs. His tanned complexion contrasting beautifully with the red. He was laying on a bed as well. 

 

_ Oh wow _

 

Peter groaned at his dumb response. So he got to work getting a good pic as a reply, wanting it to really get the older teen going. Feeling prideful that he could get such an amazing alpha all riled up. A great idea popped in his head. He turned on his belly, pulling his boxers low, arching his body so his bottom was in the air. Taking a pic so you could see half of Peter's face, then over his shoulder his slim hips and bubble butt looking pretty good if Peter says so himself. 

 

It took a few minutes before the reply came through. Peter's arousal growing as he rubbed on his erection through his pants still positioned on his stomach. 

 

**_Shit_ **

 

**_You look so good baby_ **

 

**_Like sex on the beach good_ **

 

**_Without all the sand_ **

 

**_Itchy_ **

 

**_Anyway!_ **

 

**_I wanna eat you up. Then fuck you open_ **

**_Fill you up till your fucking leaking_ **

 

**_Like me_ **

 

The picture was of the alpha's cock pulled out his boxers. Looking rock hard and the veins made Peter salivate. Stroking himself a bit faster. He whined out loud as he looked at the picture again to see a drop of precom coming out the tip. 

 

Peter didn't know what to say back, words escaping him, instead he took his boxers off and laid on his back, aiming the camera of his own erection, but his fingers were squeezing his balls, letting his cock lay on his abdomen. He sent it and then started working his cock over again. His ass starting to ache so he quickly abandons his erection rather than letting go of his phone and pushed in a finger instead. 

 

**_Such a beautiful omega_ **

 

The next message was a video of Wade stroking himself, he was thrusting slowly into his hand. Rotating his hips like he was fuckimg a lover instead. Peter's body shuddered with want. He wished Wade was fucking him right now. His finger thrusted in and out, adding another as well. It didn't compare to the real thing but it will have to do. He was about to start recording as another text comes his way.

 

**_Open your window_ **

 

Peter stared at the message for a long minute when he looked over to see a hooded figure in his window. He jumped out of bed, surprisingly not making noise as he not so gracefully runs to the window to open it. Wade crawled inside, like it was no big deal. "What in the world are you doing here?" Peter whispers through his teeth. "And how could you have possibly gotten here so fast?"

 

"Couldn't wait, and made those earlier." The alpha leaned in for a kiss but Peter was quick. Ducking and spinning around Wade. 

 

"You need to leave right now, if we are caught she will ground me till our child is eighteen." Peter was on the verge of a panic attack. Releasing distress signals immediately. 

 

The alpha smiled, "Your innocence is breathtaking. Makes me want to defile you." He released a deep growl and radiated a possessive and alluring scent. "Come here." 

 

In a flash Wade had Peter pinned to the floor, the omega felt his shorts being ripped in half and tossed to the side. Rutting his hips into Peter's. Grunting as he buried his face into the youngers neck. Nuzzling the omega's scent gland. Peter bit his lip so he wouldn't moan at the display of dominance and strength. The friction ridding the boy of any protests. He was getting lost once more. So much build up and no release was driving him mad. But there was something a bit off. Wade wasn't asking him permission or talking dirty. Just rutting and growling. His smell was pure arousal and something more, in fact Wade hadn't seemed really himself most of the day. 

 

Peter wanted to ask if something was wrong but the alpha suddenly pulled away, pulling his hoodie off and tossing it as he quickly pulled his cock out before planting a bruising grip on the youngers hip. Keeping him firmly in place, as he lined his cock up. The head is forced in without pause, the boy was loosened, however not enough. Tears sprung into Peter's eyes and he had to put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't whimper too loud at the pain. His legs wrapping around the larger male on instinct. He tried desperately to relax. "Wait..! Hurts.." He groaned loud enough for the alpha to hear. 

 

A growl was his reply. A hard thrust and Wade fully sheathed himself. 

 

Tears leaked from his eyes, he bit his hand till he tasted copper. His ass burned, his body trying to accommodate the large intrusion. Wade has never forced himself on him like this. He couldn't speak, too scared he would cry out. A hand found itself in Peter's brown locks. Tangling large digits in the soft strands before tightening, pulling the boys head back to have more access to the scent gland. Wade moaned at the smell, shifting his hips to try and get even deeper into the omega. "Omega.."

 

Peter needed to stop this, he almost felt scared of Wade. Then his senses went haywire as the deep metallic scent flooded his system. It smelled thicker and deeper than he had ever smelt it before. It was overwhelming. Suddenly Peter felt a fire burning within. A familiar ache in his gut, his omega whining. Slick started to drip from his opening and Peter felt like his heat was returning.  _ I thought omega's didn't go into heat after they already were pregnant.  _

 

" **Omega.** " 

 

Suddenly Peter's body went limp, completely pliant. Like it was waiting on something. Peter couldn't move and his breathing felt ragged from all the pheromones in the air.  _ What is going on!?  _ He felt a graze of teeth on his scent gland, he released his hand from his teeth to whine. "Wa-Wade?"

 

Wade pulled out till only his tip remained, raising up, letting go of Peter's hip now that the boy was no longer squirming. Letting him brace himself up on his hand and keeping the other in Peter's hair so he couldn't hide his neck. " **Wade? He is sleeping…..** "

 

Peter looked up at the alpha in the darkness. There wasn't much light but Wade's features looked off. His eyes were dilated, then it switched to another expression, then another twitch. Like the voices were….

  
  


" **During ruts… We..we get to play** ."

  
  



	5. If it's Yellow Let it Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay , I know , update so soon? Why not when all you can think about is this! 
> 
> Yellow and White aka the boxes come out to play during Wade's rut .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING !! TRIGGERS!! 
> 
> I update tags with each chapter. This chapter contains rape like situations. Though Wade is his alpha doesnt mean Peter is willing to do everything especially when its not Wade in control. 
> 
> Also miss use of bodily fluids
> 
> Other than that please enjoy and I live for feedback!!

Poor Peter. Poor, poor Peter.

 

Being pinned underneath his alpha usually was an amazing and pleasurable experience.  This time it was terrifying. The metallic scent was thick and heavy and the smell of alpha rut, the strange scent Peter smelled earlier was drowning him. He could taste it in the back of his throat. Gagging him and stealing his breath away. His alpha Wade, no….the voices, kept him limp with their alpha commands. 

 

The cock fucking him deep, seemed larger than normal and Wade was big anyway. His faux heat helped some, keeping him wet, but the two loads of cum already pumped inside was doing that job well enough. The lewd sounds in the room were mortifying. The voices seemed to be having a good ol time. Peter wanted to scream for help, to make it all stop. This wasn't Wade, but then again it was. And Peter wondered if he was going to be able to deal with this, he wasn't even sure how long ruts last. Heats can be up to a week unless properly bred. 

 

A sharp thrust had his mind spiraling back into focus as another orgasm was racing through him. He thankfully was silenced by a sloppy kiss. It was rough and aggressive, but somehow ended sweet enough to have the omega's eyes roll back in his head. Peter wanted to cry, he almost felt like this was cheating on Wade. And yet he came and never felt better. Something about the way the alpha over him gave him no say, no power at all. Making him into a toy, and the gagging scent in the room made everything in the world fade to black till nothing left was Wade. 

 

Peter was losing his fucking mind. 

 

" **So good. Good omega.** " The alpha smiled, glaring down at the whimpering mess under him, hips never slowing, just a steady lazy rhythm that kept Peter cumming. Over stimulating the young teen to the max. " **Wade has been so so stingy. I can see why.** "

 

This voice, there are exactly two that speak to Wade. This one's name was White, he was sweet.. in a twisted way. Slow and steady, exact with every move he made. The facial expressions seemed softer too. Softer than Wade's normal ones. "I, please…. Wa-" a growl cut Peter off. He swallowed and took a breath. "White… I need to rest."

 

The alpha tilted his head, thinking. Similar to the way his alpha discussed things with them. " **I should let you. The baby…** " a hand came on the boy's abdomen. Stroking over the small bump. Still in the first trimester. A croon came from the alpha and then a deep thrust, pushing his knot against the rim. It was close to pushing it's way in. Peter trembled. He knew what it meant when White locks….. Yellow will take over….

 

"Please, Wa-White….alpha please let me rest." He felt tears leak from his eyes. Pleading. Begging. Anything for the mating to stop. Just for a little while. Peter would be a good omega and help his alpha...alphas through their rut. He needed to sleep for a little. Rest his abused and sore hole. 

 

The alpha smiled, with slight pity in his eyes. Using his strength, he reached underneath the young omega lifting him up till he was sitting on the alpha cock. This position made it feel like the knot would pop in any second, though it relieved his achy shoulders and back. The slim arms wrapped around the alphas neck. Holding on for dear life. The alpha rubbed the bruised back. Trying to ease the tense muscles. Peter moaned. The rub down did feel good. The head pressed into his spot, grinding up. In this angle it just kept the knot rubbing his hole, slick dripped around it and with each push it seemed to go deeper and deeper. Peter whimpered into the alpha's neck. " **You are so perfect Petey. This is the first time….I've got to knot someone twice.** "

 

Panic wrapped through Peter's core because  _ oh no! If he knots that means Yellow…. _ Flashbacks ran through his mind and the foul things the other said would make a prisoner blush. Yellow was so rough and twisted. He was scared. "White! No. Please please don't!" Peter whined, screaming but his voice was weak. They couldn't get caught by his aunt. The knot slipped in half way, Peter's toes curled and his flaccid cock drooled with cum. Body hot, his internal omega ready to accept its alpha's knot, baring his neck, letting out enticing pheromones.

 

The alpha pressed his mouth to the scent gland, kissing then licking as his grinds slowly turned into full blown thrusts. Raising the omega's hips and slamming them back down. His sharp canines nibbled on the raised, scarred flesh. " **We won't stop till we mark you Peter….** " The knot was about to pop in but the strong hands kept him raised just enough.  **"The rut, will keep...fuck...keep going till we made a bond."**

 

Peter closed his eyes, feeling the tears leak out. He wouldn't be able to take much more of these two. His body would break, and this could be too much on the baby, he couldn't lose the pup due to this, Wade would destroy himself...and so would Peter. He would be a failure… a poor excuse for an omega. He couldn't live with that. He was going to be bonded with Wade anyway….right? 

 

"Please….mark me alpha." Barely a whisper in the dark, musky room. 

 

A growl came from deep, teeth bared, the pace became harder before finally the knot popped in and skin torn by teeth. In no time Peter came once more. The feeling of another load, and the relief that this was all over. The alpha went limp as well, falling to his back bringing the omega with him. Both were like jelly. Peter let himself slip into unconsciousness. Knot still firmly inside as he lay on top of the alpha but at this point Peter was past the point of exhaustion. 

 

****

 

**"Oh Petey-pie?"**

 

**"Peeeetey…"**

 

**"Petey?"**

 

**"Peter!"**

 

The omega jumped awake. Heart pounding in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his limbs. He looked around in the darkness to meet blue orbs. A scent of relief, hos alpha, Wade. The ache in his neck felt like before, when he had his first heat. A connection to Wade. His whole body felt like he was hit by a truck and being on his hands and knees at the moment was the easiest. "Wade, are you-?"

 

The alpha's face, didn't look right. He had a cocky, arrogant,  _ mad  _ look on the handsome face. The dim light of the city giving off enough to illuminate Wade's face. " **Wrong baby boy.** "

 

Peter wanted to hurl.  _ No! No no no no! Yellow!  _ He had been thoroughly fucked out. And the roughness from the last time he got mounted by Yellow… he couldn't take it. He moved before thinking, absolutely terrified. Peter stood on wobbly legs before making a dash to the desk that had his cell phone. He was going to call Stark. Maybe he could help.

 

Peter's hair was grabbed. Yanking the boy's head back, causing striking pain, then he got slammed only his face. Body pinned from behind. His head got angled to the side so he could be forced to make eye contact.  **"Oh baby, now daddy's gotta punish you you know? Running from your alpha is a no no."**

 

Peter whimpered, tears flowing down his cheeks. Both were still naked and he could feel the hard cock rubbing his crack already. Warm drops of the alpha's precum lubing the way. "But...White said… White said…"

 

A dark chuckle, the head grazing the open and sloppy hole, catching a few times before continuing the teasing grind.  **"White was right. We won't stop till we bond you...both of us."**

 

Peter trembled. 

 

" **Now...lift that ass up, and keep your head down, be good and daddy will treat you. Be bad and.."** The large hand not in the omega's hair, smacked his bottom with so much force, he felt the welt form within a second. Peter moved robotically. Cheek placed in his carpet, his back arched up so his bottom was on display. The perfect omega pose.  **"Good omega."**

 

Peter hated the pleased whine from the praise that came out his lips...with the bond reformed the alpha had absolute control. No fight could be won now. 

 

" **God. You are leaking.** " The large hands spread his round globes open, the globs of cum from earlier dripped slowly dow. Making a sticky, wet path down his thighs till it made a mess on the floor. " **Shit.** " Quickly the alpha gathered the cum and pushed it back inside. The hole was loose. Sloppy, cum and slick, a tiny bit of blood all mixed together. " **Gonna pump another load in you, watch you burst. You want that? Want my knot baby?** "

 

Peter wanted to say no. Absolutely not. He knew better however, the consequences would mean more rough treatment. "Yes…" 

 

The blunt tip pressed against the hole, letting more of the mixture out. It would press then pull back. Over and over, teasing.  **"Ask for it Peter."**

 

Yellow loved to talk, it seemed. He must be who is whispering the filthy things for Wade to say during sex. Or do… "May I have your, may I have your cock?"

 

" **Why yes baby you can. But not yet.** " 

 

Peter tensed. The body over him standing and moving away. He wanted to ask what the alpha was up to but took it as opportunity to relax. 

 

The alpha sat with a plop in front of him. Lifting the omega's head up by his chin, " **I want to fuck this cute mouth of yours first. This is something I can have** **_first_ ** **.** " He sneered at the last word. Thrusting forward, expectantly.

 

Peter had never sucked a cock before, Wade has never asked or hinted, a blush heated Peter's face, at a loss of what to do. The large cock stood straight up. Peter, still on his knees rose up on his hands. Scared to reach or grab the hard length in front of him, fear of losing his balance, so he just leaned forward and gave a small lick to the head. 

 

**"Put it in your mouth."**

 

Peter lunged forward. The order clear. He grimaced at the taste, salty and bitter. He knew where it had been and that made him want to gag, he sucked lightly. The groan that came from the alpha made him shiver. A pleased scent in the air from the man in front of him. His inner omega whined, heat radiating once more throughout his body. But his hole was pulsating with pain.

 

Yellow did not have patience. He placed a hand on the omega's skull, pushing his head down, the alphas hips thrusting up. His cock tickling the back of Peter's velvet throat. Making him gag immediately. The sound caused him to groan, using the boy like a living flesh light as he face fucked him. Poor Peter gasping for air every chance he could, gagging repeatedly. Slobbering out the edges of his mouth. Dripping saliva and bile.  **"Shit, shit your mouth is fucking amazing. Holy mother Teresa. Why hasn't that idiot tried this yet?."**

 

Peter couldn't breathe. The small amounts of air he was able to get were only delaying Peter from losing complete consciousness. He could feel the wetness sliding down his chin and even his chest. He felt filthy.  He just about fainted when he heard the alpha say something about having an idea. He stop listening after he heard Mother Teresa. The cock pulled out his throat and mouth completely and Yellow jumped up, feeling his way in the darkness.  Peter gulped in the much needed oxygen. Sitting up. Ignoring the pain his bottom. Grasping his neck and whining away the mess from his face. 

 

Peter's hair was yanked again and Peter yelped in pain before his head banged against the wall with a small thud. " **Arms up.** " The omega obeyed immediately. The alpha's large hand covered both wrists to make sure they didn't move. Peter looked up, barely able to see Wade's face. " **Secy isn't** **even the word for you baby boy.** " The tip pushed once more to his swollen lips. Peter opened, he couldn't fight anyway. The alpha wasted no time starting to fuck the boy's throat again. Slamming harder, the angle better to get even deeper. " **Remember when we found you in the stall all wet and fuckable?** "

 

Peter grunted, at least tried to. It sounded more like a gag, which it probably was. Trying to breathe through his nose and failing from the fact snot was coming out of one nostril. Tears making his eyes blurry. The smacking if the alpha's balls off his chin was also a distraction. 

 

" **Remember when we wanted you to drink out the toilet?** " His tone was deep, mocking. He even slowed down but made sure to thrust till the knot. 

 

Peter could breathe better but the repeated abuse to his gag reflex has bile rising every time it goes down his throat. He swallows desperately around the large length. The alpha moaned,  _ that _ aroused Peter. That's when he could tell how painfully hard he really was.  _ I'm, I'm turned on by this?  _ He prayed that Yellow wouldn't notice. But now he could feel slick, and among other things, flowing more freely, drenching his ass and thighs. In fact he felt like he could cum at any second. He couldn't believe that he was so turned on by getting face-fucked. He tried to focus on the alpha's words. 

 

" **I never said for you to drink out the toilet Petey.** " The cock lodged in deep then started to speed up as he glared down, meeting eyes with the teary brown in the dark. 

 

Peter got confused by that, was it Wade's actual desire, or ?

 

The cock pulled out slowly, till the head rested on top of the boys soft tongue, that nervously pressed it to the roof of his mouth. " **I said to** **_use_ ** **you** **_like_ ** **a toilet."**

 

There was a pause. A moment of clarity of what Yellow had just said. Peter's eyes widened, and then was shut, blinded by a light from nowhere. When he was able to adjust he could see that Wade's phone was hovering above his face, the glowing as the red flash hinted that it was recording in the dark. Peter started to thrash to no avail. Arms pinned, he was helpless,  lower half way to weak to flail. He looked up with pleading eyes, trying to portray the desperation in his face. 

 

The groan and small thrust in the mouth let him know that was exactly what Yellow wanted. He started fucking down Peter's throat, as fast as he could. Gagging and chokes being heard. Slobber and snot making a mess. Phone directly in the boys face and Yellow could see everything,  **"I want him to see how much I ruined you. Making you into my personal urinal, oh yes. Baby boy it's coming. I'm bout to burst. Drink it. Drink it omega!"**

 

Peter's eyes were rolling back in his head, the command...the order…. Oh god…  his own cock pulsated, he was so close. Then everything stopped. The thrusts. The chokes. Then suddenly a spurt of bitter, warm liquid flooded his mouth and poured down his throat. He choked as he swallowed, unable to breathe. He was drowning. Puking and swallowing simultaneously, the cock forming a barrier to prevent him from ridding the disgusting fluid. And in all that turmoil… Peter came.. hard. Eyes rolled back, he wanted to laugh at himself, he probably looked a sight on the camera. 

 

Yellow moaned, " **This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Tom Holland ain't got nothing on you.** " He pulled out, letting Peter cough up everything on the floor, still keeping the camera on the omega and then he gasped, " **Did….did you cum? You, you came from me pissing down your throat?** " 

 

Peter didn't answer,  still trying to up chuck all the urine from his belly. The light disappeared as he was placed back on his hands and knees, and when Wade's cock thrusted inside with no warning he puked, well dry heaved. Yellow was growling and fucking into Peter with no remorse or care. Arms wrapped around him tightly as he praised Peter over and over. It sent a warm feeling all of the omega's body. He moaned but unable to trust back. He didn't think he could come anymore anyway. It was like he was having one long orgasm that he wondered if he would go insane. And then the knot popped in and Peter convulsed at being filled up. Before the teeth pierced him...again….the world went dark.

 

****

 

Wade woke up, the light from the blinds rousing him. And for some reason it was quiet. The voices weren't there… which means…. Only one thing. Wade sat up to see he was on the floor, not in his room. The last thing he remembered was jerking himself off and taking dumb videos. He knew he was going into pre-rut but he figured it wouldn't go completely since he had a heat induced rut and successfully bred an omega. 

 

The room smelled like Peter and as he took a good look around he realized it was Peter's room. He stood up in panic to see himself naked. Then the smell of cum, slick, blood and, and piss? Was everywhere. He looked around till his eyes landed on the small body on the floor. In a puddle of mixed fluids. Wade approached with caution. Fear covering his body in goosebumps. Very carefully he rolled his omega onto his back to see that his baby boy looked like he got hit by a fucking bus. Bruises everywhere, his lips were swollen, cum bothered omegas and Wade's was everywhere and the strong smell of urine and vomit radiated from the boys skin.

 

Blue eyes accessed everything and saw the dried blood on his neck, "Shit no, no no no baby boy. They marked you…" The bite Mark's were deep and puffy. Ugly purple surrounded it as well. Then he felt himself freeze as his eyes saw the puddle of blood between Peter's legs. Blood was coming from his hole. He gently lifted one leg to see his omega's rim red, torn, blood staining his pale skin. He backed away, terrified that he would hurt him more just by being near him. He scanned the room, eyes landing on Peter's cell. He quickly searched the contacts before landing on the only one he knew would save Peter and hopefully save the pup.

 

" _ Hello kid, need anything?" _

 

"Peter needs a doctor, now!"

 

" _ Sending the unit using the location of his cell, Wade what happened?" _

 

"...."

 

" _ Wade? What the hell happened _ ?"

 

"Me."


	6. Don't Touch my Straight Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of the rut....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Talks of suicide!! And self harm!!! Please be warned!!

  

**_"I want him to see how much we ruined you."_ **

 

Peter woke up violently in a sweat. His body shivered, feeling cold all over. He sat up in a gasp. Resting his hands over his face and the white brightness of the room blinded him. His senses a mess and running wild.

 

"Peter?"

 

The omega’s eyes popped open glancing around he stares at the familiar lab, Tony Stark standing by his bed, concern all over his face. A calming scent filled the room like coffee grounds that were roasting. Peter’s body relaxed. "Mr. Stark?"

 

"The one and only, how ya feeling kid?" He sat down in a nearby stool.

 

Peter took a moment to focus on his body and feel himself out, he felt drained. Tired. Sick. Hungry. And very, very sore. "I'm okay, a little sor-." Peter's omega snapped out, remembering why he felt the way he did. "Where is Wade? What happened to him?!"

 

"Hey, hey! Relax Peter relax." Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep the omega from moving too much. "Now hold up you’re in rough shape. Wade is down stairs, but we can talk about him in a minute. I would like to know what happened from your point of view."

 

Peter blushed, calming down and rewinding trying to remember everything from before he passed out. He told Tony in obscure details of what happened. Pretty much that Wade went into rut and got a little rough.

 

"Well, rough is an understatement to say the least kid. When I arrived I found you in a pool of blood. Your neck all torn to hell, and you smelled, well like shit." the look on Tony’s face said just how serious this was. His usual demeanor whipped a way. Peter felt intimidated…

 

The embarrassment of it all was too much for Peter and the tears started to well up in his eyes. Absolutely humiliated knowing that his hero had to see him in such a state. The pulsating wound on his neck shot pain, there was no sugar coating what had happened and he was angry that he was so damn weak. He couldn't protect himself. Couldn't protect the, "The pup!? Mr. Stark is the pup-"

 

"The pup is fine. Breathe. After running tests to make sure you were ok and giving you a blood transfusion and fluids, we ran tests for the pup and everything is going fine in there." Tony took off his glasses, watching Peter exhale in relief, "Look. I need you to be perfectly honest with me. How much do you know about your alpha?"

 

Peter shifts under the weight of the question because all he truly knows are the basics. He did know that his alpha was funny and sweet and had two, apparently warped, voices that talk to him. His face must of said it all. 

 

"Well let me enlighten you Peter." Tony looked at his iPad, and stated facts the young omega wasn't ready to know. "He is a schizophrenic. He has a huge history of being in and out of mental hospitals his entire childhood. Hasn't been since getting into high school however. Oh and turns out he lives on his own. Father has been missing for years, mother deceased. Alleged suicide. Should I go on?" Tony cocked his head, assessing the frightened expression on the boy, before looking away. "History of fights, in and out of jail. Looks like the only thing he has going for him is his school which is undoubtedly blowing my mind right now, the guy has a 4.5 GPA. And apparently he’s a star athlete but he hangs out at a bar where he brutally beats-"

 

"Mr. Stark please stop!" Peter cut him off, not wanting to hear anything else. He didn't want to face that right now it was too much information at one time. He was too sore and too tired and emotionally unstable. More importantly for the young omega the bond cried out for his alpha. He felt a distress call rise in his throat. As the tears started to roll down his face. 

  
  


Tony growled, brows furrowed. "No! These are things you need to know. These are things you will have to face and your pup could be affected by as well. You are a smart kid Peter, your grades and the competitions you have entered prove that. So tell me kid how do gene's work?" 

 

Peter couldn't meet Tony’s intense stare, "I know how they work…" Peter mumbled.

 

"Okay, so you know that there is a 10 percent chance that your pup will have the same diagnosis." Tony had the demeanor of a scolding father and Peter was not in the mood for a lecture. 

 

The omega let out a shaky exhale, "Well, sorry to say, but it's too late for all that.” Peter gestured toward his small protruding belly.  “So if you would please tell me where to find MY alpha I need to see him." 

 

"To be honest, I strongly advise against that." Tony’s tone changed to a more cautious one. 

 

Peter felt infuriated, "Why!? Listen I know my alpha, and that, that was not him! That was an alpha under a rut."

 

"Exactly! Oh and if you didn't know, those happen to alpha three times a year. Do you think you can deal with  _ that _ three times a year? And it was him! Those are  _ his _ marks-!" 

 

"This is none of your business Tony! I'm just an oddity for your lab to study . So what does it matter to you anyway?" Peter went to get up,  _ to hell with this, I will go find Wade myself!  _ Peter cried out, the pain in his back too much to move yet. He almost fell out of the bed. Tony caught him. Setting him back on the bed. Peter welcomed the help. 

 

"Look. I'm sorry. I get, well I guess I get a bit protective. Let's start over." Tony sat back on the stool, rubbing his temples. Before making eye contact with Peter. "After everything he did, do you still want him as an alpha? I haven't told your aunt May. She thinks that I called you here because of an anomaly and after I made sure your body was stable I told her everything was fine. I haven't let her in under the guise that my lab is off limits to anyone that isn't part of any of the studies. So I need you to answer honestly."

 

Peter took a moment. Thinking back on it all, even the beginning. Then he thought about the pup, and about its future and his own. Then he thought about Wade, and his excitement. And how everything was so, so…. Wade. He wanted to give him his legacy and that was certain. He just needed to tame Yellow… "Yes."

 

Tony looked over Peter for a long minute. "Okay. Let me get a chair."

 

After bit of slow moving preparations, Peter was placed in a chair that followed the alpha automatically out of the room and down the hallway, an awkward ride in an elevator and then they arrived in front of a very large window. Peter rolled up close so he could have a good look inside. The room was all white, padded. And in the middle of it sat his alpha. His face looked bruised and beaten. He was mumbling to himself. Twitching and jerking in his straight jacket. 

 

"What happened?" The omega whispered, praying that Wade couldn't hear. 

 

Tony sighed, "when we got there, he was pounding his head into a wall and clawing at his own skin, arguing with himself. He tried to… well...kill himself."

 

Peter felt his face dampen with tears.

 

"So this was our only option. For his own protection of course."

 

"Let me in." Peter needed to get to his alpha. Needed to comfort him.

 

"Absolutely not."

 

Peter ignored him and stood up. Wincing at the pain in his lower back, but he powered through,  approaching what he thinks is most likely the door. Waiting. 

 

"Open the door."

  
  


With a sigh, Tony did as told and Peter limped in slowly. Trying to keep his composure as he walked to the twitching alpha in the center of the room. 

 

"..mmmm…  no no… you made him… fucking rapist….piece of trash...should be dead

… should be dead...die. Unalive….fucking freak…."

 

Peter hesitated before reaching to touch the brown hair on his alpha's head, and when he finally touched Wade, Peter’s body stilled. It was as if he was turned into stone. Slowly, Wade raised his head up and blue eyes met brown. The bond pulsated intune with his heart seemed to be beating rapidly. Neither seemed to be breathing. Almost like when prey locks eyes with its predator. Peter couldn't tell you if he were the prey or predator but what he could tell you is that the only thing he saw in his alpha's eyes was pure terror. The omega trembled, it wanted so badly to embrace his alpha and be scented and held and told it was all going to be okay but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

 

Wade growled, almost aggressively. Eyes darkening as they scanned over the omega, lingering glares on the boys neck and pale look of his skin in general. A snarl on his lips, "You look horrible." 

 

The words were harsher than Peter had expected, feeling almost like a disappointment in front of his alpha. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He fought his own reflex to pull his hand away. 

 

"We did that." Wade jerked his head growling deeper, " **I did that.** " He pulled his head away from Peter's touch before scooting back. Thrashing wildly with only the use of his legs, till he reached the dark side of the room. Growling insults at himself, then his blue eyes saw the omega trying to follow him. " **Don't move!** "

 

The order was clear. His neck seared, demanding Peter to follow it immediately. And he does. He couldn't speak, he couldn't fight. Completely at the mercy of his instincts. 

 

Wade seemed to freeze too. Head hanging down from his spread legs. He seemed to shake, then a laughter echoes in the room. "You fucking marked him…" The alpha twitched, the voices were really driving him more mad. "I did it. It was me. Marked him…. **again** ." Wade banged his head against the wall. It was padded but that didn't stop anything. He wanted it to hurt so he found a spot that was slightly less padded. "Again!" He slammed his head back once more, then repeated it over and over. 

 

Peter was a statue his body still, obeying his alpha’s order. He bite his lip and calmed his nerves. That’s when Wade started banging even harder. He ran to his alpha, despite the searing pain, but right before he could wrap his arms around him Wade stopped. 

 

" **Don't touch me!** " Wade had his teeth bared in warning. "I, I hurt you baby- Peter…" the look on Wade’s face one of inner torture and regret.

 

Peter whined, being denied by his alpha was far more worse than anything he has been through. "But-"

 

Tears fell from Wade's eyes, distress pungent in the air. Bringing tears to the omega as well. "Please, you can't be too close...they’ve done..no no I've done horrible, horrible-" Rage went across the alpha's face, and he looked to the right as if one of the voices appeared at his side. "Fuck you! I saw the video you sick fuck!"

 

Peter flushed with dread. Embarrassment. Shame. Listening to Wade argue made it all worse. 

 

"Just because I have a wetwork search in my history doesn't mean squat!" "No no no! That was a one time only!" "Fuck you I was sleep peeing!" 

 

Peter needed to stop this. Tony was somewhere observing everything and if Tony listens to Wade then it will only push the alpha's resolve that it was a bad decision for Peter to stay with Wade and with or without the bond Peter wanted to raise this pup with Wade. "Wade!"

 

The alpha stopped suddenly and looked at his omega. Pouting lips like he was caught fighting with a brother rather than a voice in his head. 

 

"The  **_pup_ ** is okay.  **_I_ ** am okay.  **_We_ ** are okay." Peter saw the opportunity to take control. His alpha needed grounding and he would be that solid place for him. He grabbed both sides of Wade's face and kissed the older teens retort away. He pulled away and released his most calming scent he could muster. Wade seemed to somewhat relax in his hold. His eyes were still shifting and changing rapidly with bubbling emotions. 

 

Wade couldn't be completely silenced however, "You are okay? Ha! I told you I don't like to be lied to."

 

"I'm right here aren't I? If I wasn't okay then I wouldn't be here." Peter stated rather matter of factly.. 

 

"Think about it Pete, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here at all," Wade said sadly. 

 

This time Peter let out his own growl, "Just stop it!" Peter took a deep breath, his outburst got Wade's attention. He blushed, knowing what he was about to say was going to be completely mortifying knowing that Mr. Stark would know more details. "It, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy some of it.."

 

Wade smiled maniacally looking away from Peter in disbelief, "Did you see the video!?"

 

Peter's face felt hot, "Did you?" 

 

"I did-"

 

"You sure? Because I definitely know I enjoyed it. Maybe not all, and/or even want to do most of that again, but I am not looking at myself as a victim." Peter straightened up his body language, ignoring the uncomfortable ache in his back and bottom. "So don't you go looking at me like one."

 

Wade sat in silence, multiple things running through his mind as he stared at his omega. The determination and conviction in those pretty brown eyes truly let him know he wasn't about to win this fight, which has been a long time since he didn’t win. Though one thought did come through that couldn't be ignored, not when Yellow was making it so painstakingly clear. "It will happen again….and again...and again. I go into three natural ruts a year Peter…. And they take over every single time."

 

Peter sighed, knowing he won this, "We will deal with it when it comes, we have time to prepare, okay?"

 

Wade grunted, "Not sure how you can prepare for two psychos fighting for control of a speeding car?"

 

Peter looked at the straight jacket and started unfastening it slowly, Wade tensed immediately but let him continue without protest. "Well, maybe, we could let them drive a few times outside of rut." He finished taking the jacket off. Setting his alpha free who sat motionless. Stunned by his suggestion. 

 

The alpha waited a few minutes before stretching his arms before looking back at his omega, "After the shit they did you really thi-"

 

"I'm not saying that we will do  _ everything  _ Yellow and White want, but maybe if you gave em a little more freedom then they won't be so Ummm, forceful during rut."

 

Wade considered it, the voices were agreeing wholeheartedly. Then the waft of another alpha entered the room and he almost got into fight mode, his instincts still a little all over the place, however when he noticed it was Tony he calmed down....just a little bit. 

 

Peter was turning around and saw Mr. Stark come in when his scent hit his nose as well. The two stood up, Wade had to help him and he hated the pained expression on his Alpha's face as he did.

 

"I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation." Mr. Stark stated, hands in his white coat.

 

Wade rolled his eyes, "You probably were listening in the whole time."

 

Tony smiled knowingly, but said nothing about it, "Well let me make a suggestion, how bout I see if I can fix your problem."

 

Wade stared blankly as Peter looked confusingly between the two, "What do you mean Mr. Stark?"

 

"What I mean is, I can get rid of the voices."

 


	7. Let's Talk About it Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argue, they fight, they make up, well sorta , emotional rollercoaster continues

    

"You can, you can get rid of the voices? Like no bullshit? I swear if you are bullshitting me I will  _ snap _ you Stark." The deep growl coming from the alpha Wade's chest rumbled throughout the room. His scent and stance, his glare, all tell tale warning signs of an alpha ready to show the world why they were born this way. 

 

Peter's heart stopped. Okay no, not literally but it did feel as the world stopped spinning. His alpha was dominating the room with his scent and Tony smirked at the display. Peter could see a faint sweat, and Tony was sticking his chest out, slightly. He was an alpha too ya know. 

 

"I have no reason to lie to you. Of course there are multiple tests we need to run, examinations, and a few minor procedures but I should be able to silence them. Or at least make them less chatty." Stark raised his hand, stopping Wade from speaking quite yet. "A word of warning though, it's an extremely dangerous procedure. And I'm not gonna sugar coat this either, there is a fifty fifty shot that you may or may not survive."

 

Wade smiled like a mad man, twitching twice before regaining focus. The voices must be going crazy, "Who gives a fuck, I'm more ready than spongebob." 

 

Peter felt an ache from the bond mark, it made him crumble to his knees, they both looked at him but he waved them off, standing back up. Holding his neck. "Wade, maybe we should talk about this." The thoughts that he could lose his alpha, not only so soon but leave him alone to raise a pup. He wasn't going to admit that the idea of losing Yellow and White made it slightly throb as well. 

 

"There is  _ nothing  _ to talk about. I've been wanting these two to shut up since I was six, so what do I gotta do money bags?" Wade barely looked at him, eyes mostly focused on Tony, like if he took his eyes off him for too long that the alpha might fade to dust. 

 

Another wave of pain made Peter groan, terror ripping through his body because he could lose Wade! "Didn't you hear him Wade? He said you could die!" He tried to keep his voice strong, but it broke in the middle. 

 

"This is not of your business!!" Wade hollered, startling the omega. Which made him instantly soften his stance. Showing regret on his face when his eyes flashed back to Tony that same desire burned. 

 

"Not my business?" Peter's feelings were hurt. "You are my alpha, not to mention the father of this pup. He just said it's a fifty fifty shot, if you died you'd leave me all alone!" Tears were threatening to spill over. 

 

There was a pregnant pause. Wade stared at the ground. Looking as if a million thoughts were running through his mind. "I won't lie and say it's not worth the risk."

 

A knife embedded in his heart. His alpha didn't care. His alpha was willing to leave him. For something so selfish. Abandon their pup. His chest felt tight. He couldn't breathe. Adrenaline started to pump through him and he felt a panic attack building. 

 

"Before this goes any further. I want to advise you to think about this for a while and when you have come up with a plan you both agree on. You have three weeks to make up your mind. Before you guys think about going anywhere you still need to rest and be treated someone more from the unexpected rut." He stood and went for the exit. "I'll send a few nurses to retrieve ya kid to get you back to your room and someone will be in to you as well Wade to give you an evaluation." With that he left. Somehow feeling comfortable leaving them alone. 

 

Peter wept into his hands, he didn't want Wade to do this. 

 

"Look…. I'm sorry. I know that this is life or death, and lady luck hates my guts so the odds are against me. But I got to try…" Wade sounded just as defeated as Peter felt. But it didn't make the omega feel any different. 

 

Peter wanted to run, but that wasn't an option. Physically nor the right choice to make. "No. No you don't."

 

A growl ripped through the air but the alpha reeled it back in. "If you get in the way of this happening….I'll be dead anyway."

 

*****

 

It's been a week since Peter heard those words spoken from his alpha and they had been the last words he had said to him since. They returned to school. Mr. Stark's medical advances were unbelievable that Peter was able to return to school and pretend that nothing happened but it was obvious to everyone that something had. 

 

The two that had been so inseparable weren't speaking, and what was worse Wade was ignoring Peter. Bluntly. He left all of his messages on read. And then when he would walk by in the hallways he wouldn't even glance in his direction. Peter, he wanted so much to give in to the alpha's demands but that risked his alpha's life and made his omega panic and stress with the confusion of what to do. This stress wasn't good for the pup, poor Peter didn't want to eat, barely drink. He went through classes like a zombie. Time was ticking away and he was still at a firm no with this procedure. Not able to talk to Wade wasn't helping with changing his mind either. 

 

Peter missed his alpha as well. He missed his metallic scent. His jokes. His smile. His laugh. His protection. His….body...he even missed his arguments with the voices. 

 

His thoughts wandered to the night of the rut. Yeah, it was rape. Rape at his alpha's hands. Though, he wasn't angry about it. He felt good most of the time too. Granted he still shivered when the thoughts of Yellow taking him, however if he were in heat would he even cared about anything Yellow wanted. Weren't the voices just acting on the instincts of the alpha? Peter was even willing to drink out a toilet when he was in heat so he didn't understand why Wade was so angry. 

 

The class bell rang, signaling the school day was over and Peter was still unable to get Wade to talk to him, and his omega was demanding that he confront him. Before the young omega knew it he was following the route to Wade's locker. The alpha was squatting. Head twitching repeatedly as he dug into his locker. Peter nibbled on his lip, unconsciously putting his hand over his bump that was now showing slightly through his hoodie. He didn't know what to say.

 

"If you aren't going to agree with the procedure then don't even try it Peter." Wade stayed squatting. Not even looking back. 

 

He was starting to really hate the sound of his name, "You are asking me to let you die." 

 

Wade stood up abruptly, turning, standing tall, body brod. Intimidating. "I am asking you to be a good omega and let me finally be free." He wasn't hollering, nor yelling but Peter cowered just the same. 

 

He regained his strength however because Wade was talking to him! "What if you die? What will I tell our pup? That his dad was so selfish that he rather die than see you be born or grow. How can you be so cruel?"

 

Wade growled, emotions running high as he reached back to slam his locker. The other students in the hallway grew quiet and the alpha pheromones along with the distress of a pregnant omega was making them tense and uncomfortable. "You are calling  _ me _ cruel after what  _ they _ -"

 

"Hey Wade, we gotta get to practice,  first game ias this Friday remember?" James came from the crowd, interrupting their impending blow up. The others didn't need to know what happened anyway. 

 

Wade relaxed, putting on a smile, "What a mother hen, okay. Yeah." Wade grabbed his backpack and started to leave with James. Completely ignoring his omega, again. Leaving the argument dead in the air. 

 

This infuriated Peter. This was not over. His emotions were high, swinging wildly within himself. Could of been the pregnancy hormones but could just be his own rage. "Wade I wasn't done talking!"  

 

"I was, which is crazy because I'm told I never shut up." They were making their way toward the gym, probably then to the lockers to get ready for practice. Peter refused to stop. 

 

"Listen to me, you can't just keep ignoring me till you get what you want." Peter started to pant, keeping up with the alphas' brisk pace. Lack of eating and sleeping making this more tiresome than it normally would. He was a fit omega but everything was taking its obvious toll. 

 

Wade waved a hand as other football players joined them, expectant since they were all heading in the same direction. "Women have been doing it for centuries, I'm sure I can get the hang of it too." One of the alphas must have said something because Wade laughed out loud. "Oh please, I identify as whatever the hell I want and that means more now a days than facts."

 

The whole crowd laughed then. "I said listen to me!" He let out his own small growl. An omegian growl was honestly adorable to most alpha's, to other omega's it was more threatening, however it definitely got the groups attention. They stopped to look even as Wade pressed on. This made Peter want to rage, lash out even. He wasn't going to go home and then be ignored again and have to wait till school in the morning to try and talk to Wade  _ again _ . "Yellow!!" A rushed of longing went through the bond, it ached. He was still trying to figure out how things worked. 

 

The alpha stilled, swiveling around. His blue eyes sharp an the expression wildly different. This made his teammates wince and step out his path that led him straight to the omega. Then as quickly as the expression came it faded quickly back to Wade's norm. "Don't fucking play with me Peter. This conversation is over. Now,  **go home!** " 

 

With tears in his eyes there was nothing he could do, the command clear and heard. Peter bit his lip and walked away sobbing to himself till he reached home. Grateful that his aunt wasn't home, he crawled in bed and cried himself to sleep. 

 

He awoke, night had fallen. He looked at the clock to see it was already two am, his exhaustion taking its toll. He saw a few sandwiches on his bed stand with a note from Aunt May saying she loves him and that he needed to eat. She didn't know they were fighting but she knew something was wrong with her nephew. He got up and started getting ready for bed, figured he needed more rest, after he forced half a sandwich down. Though it made him queasy. He crawled back in bed, before looking at his phone. A few messages from Ned and MJ asking how he was doing and that he looks like a zombie at school. He had been avoiding them to not make them worry but it seems to have had an opposite effect. 

 

There was one from Wade and that made him sit up, his heart beating out his chest. He opened it quickly, it was a video. Peter dropped his phone as the image of his own face, with a cock being shoved in his mouth. His face was covered in tears and swollen. Wade's voice in the background, telling him he was about to piss. Peter cringed, then felt the sandwich rise up his throat. He forced it back down even thow the sounds of him hurling in the video were echoing in the room, then the sounds of more fucking and more of Wade's taunts. Yellow's taunts. 

 

He was disgusted with it, and could only wonder what Wade really was feeling. After it ended there was a message after it. 

 

_ Haha you called out for this, Yellow. How could you  _ not  _ hate me? _

 

Peter nawed on his lip, because Wade was right. Though, there had to be another way. One less life threatening. Peter didn't know what to say. So he typed something up the best he could. 

 

_ Because I don't.   _

_ I don't want to lose any of you.  _

 

He turned his phone off and willed himself to sleep and after about an hour he did. 

 

***** 

 

Wade woke up from another nightmare. Even though it was so terrifying and made his body jerk with adrenaline he couldn't tell you a single second of it. He looked around his dark room and the smell of alcohol made his stomach cringe. After practice he went to the var and drank himself till they took him home. 

 

He didn't understand why Peter didn't want to leap on this opportunity to get rid of the things that caused him so much trauma. 

 

_ Maybe cause he liked it _

 

Oh please, he is just scared of us

 

_ Nah, he fucking came so hard, it wasn't rape _

 

Pretty sure him begging us to stop makes it rape Yellow

 

_ But he was so damn cute, like a kitten. Ohhhh next time I'm getting cat ears _

 

And a tail?

 

_ Oh fuck yeah! _

 

"Shut up!" He growled at them. They both laughed. "I'm going to have that brainy ach rip you guys outta there."

 

_ After all this time you'd throw us away?  _

 

Seems kind of selfish to us

 

_ You could die you know, then what? _

 

"If I'm dead so are you!" Wade slammed his head back into the pillows, staring up onto the dark abyss of the ceiling. 

 

_ Big deal, that won't fix anything _

 

Poor Peter, abandoned by his alpha

 

"Better than having an alpha for a rapist." Wade curled on his side. Into a ball. 

 

_ You're a fucking idiot. Petey pie still wants us. He hasn't even tried breaking the bond this time. You can feel his distress. I know you can. _

 

Because we can too. He is crying out for you. 

 

_ Poor baby boy, probably at home begging for his alpha, oh man. Let's go pound into him. Make all the pain go away with a couple loads  _

 

You are sick, but not wrong you know

 

"You both make me want to blow my fucking brains out. And not in the fun way I might add, I'm talking brain splatter all over the ceiling. Don't worry I'll shoot twice, a bullet for each valentine." Wade pulled himself tighter as they laughed loudly in his head. 

 

_ That's impossible, man you really are a - _

 

Hey, you got a message

 

Wade didn't ask how White knew but somehow they were always able to tell Wade what was happening around him in the oddest way. It was a message from his Petey. He hated being so mean to him but he wanted this desperately. So desperately he could taste it. He wanted them to just go away and now there was a chance. 

 

_ Because I don't.   _

_ I don't want to lose any of you.  _

 

Wade was taken back, looking at the watched sign on the video. This made no sense to him. But a warmth fluttered in his chest because,  damn it his omega really must love him…. Or like him. They haven't dropped the L word. But even after everything he still wanted Wade to be his alpha, the father of the pup and he not only wanted him but his two biggest flaws and all. 

 

_ He likes us _

 

He really likes us

 

"You both always gotta ruin everything…" Wade reread the message over and over and came to a conclusion that maybe this approach wasn't the best way to deal with this. 

 

Talking is the best forn of communicating ya know?

 

_ Fucking dumb ass _

 

Wade rolled his eyes, before typing out a message before sending it. 

 

**_You must be crazier than me baby boy_ **

 

He figured that was a start. He turned his phone off and covered up, praying for them to quiet down so he could go to sleep with thoughts of his always surprising omega. 

 

**** 

 

Peter woke up, actually feeling rested. He sat up and got ready for the day like normal, grabbing his phone. Not really to be disappointed he shoved it in his pocket before turning it on. Going down stairs to make some toast for breakfast, pleased to not have his usual morning sickness this morning. 

 

"Peter you look like you finally got some sleep." 

 

"Oh Aunt May," He turned, smiling at the beta. "Yeah, I did. And goodmorning, damn I got to go." He glanced at the time. If he doesn't leave now he will be late. She gave him a quick hug before giving him her love as he ran out the door. It wasn't until he was half way finished with his walk that he turned on his phone and the message he found since his omega into a blushing and excited mess. 

 

It's been a while since Wade called him baby boy and that meant that things were getting better right? He practically ran the rest of his way. Hoping to run into his alpha. 

 

"Baby boy."

 

Peter stopped rushing past his fellow students to see his alpha standing there. Blue eyes shining with a smile as he walked up to him. "Wade, I-"

 

"I still want to get rid of them." Wade said matter of factly, he didn't let Peter crumble however, "But we will talk to the brainiac about maybe a different route to take."

 

Peter felt his whole body move before he knew it he was pressing his face into Wade's scent gland. Inhaling deeply. Arms wrapping around the alpha's neck. He needed to be bathed in his alpha. He missed him so much. It may not be what he wanted to hear but it was a start. He purred when he felt Wade's hands rub his back and pull him close. Wade put his own face in the crease of his neck, kissing the scent gland. Over the old and new scars before licking it. Peter shivered. Wondering if they were about to make this go into a much needed sexual turn but the alpha cracked a laugh and Peter pulled away embarrassed. "Mean ass!" 

 

"Oh baby boy, you wound me!" Wade grabbed his chest dramatically, before laughing again. "Come on, you were so cute."

 

"Was not!" Peter was storming away, smiling to himself. He missed this so much. Wade chased after him, catching up in no time. Peter knew this talk wasn't over but he needed a break from the stress and wanted to just enjoy being with Wade again. He had an appointment with Mr. Stark next week. So till then he was going to enjoy this. 

 

Tbc 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it and I pray I rang the characters true. I love feedback so feed me! plus kudos please!


End file.
